The Family We've Become
by desshaje
Summary: Sequel to Lost in Love: See everything with the family might seem the same but everything they think they know will soon change. This is the family we've become. Rated T but M for some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A sequel to Lost in Love**

**Emma: 16 Years old**

**Hayden and Jayden: 7 Years old**

**Emily and Maya: 35 Years old**

**Narrator POV:**

The Fields-St. Germain clan moved back to California three years ago. Emily and Emma both started to train with Emily old Olympic coach. They both made trials and landed a spot on the U.S. Olympic team that will be going to Rio in June. Both are excited about this but mostly they are excited to be able to share this experience together.

Maya quit her job that summer and they packed up immediately and moved to California. She hated to say bye to what she now considers home but she was happy to do it for Emily and Emma careers. She still is a nurse but she doesn't work at a hospital anymore and she is relieved about that.

Jayden and Hayden are normal but very smart seven year old kids that like to have fun and pretty much do everything. They are happy and are enjoying living in California, especially since Grandma Anne is very close. They pretty much spend all the time they can at her house and going to the beach with Maya's cousins.

Chris and Lisa have been married for the past two years. not only are they new weds but they are new parents to a baby boy they call CJ. His name is Christopher Jr.

See everything with the family might seem the same but everything they think they know will soon change. This is the family we've become.

**Maya POV:**

I love being back in California. I get to be with my family all day and then go home to my favorite people. I just walked in the house and the twins should be home any minute. They have gotten so big over the last three years. Hayden has grown into this musical genius and can play anything. One day she was watching me play the cello and she just asked could she try and started to play. I was amazed to say the least and Jayden can do the same thing. It's quite amazing that they can just watch something being played and start playing immediately afterwards.

Jayden is really into sports. I'm terrified to put him into anything because the fear of him getting hurt. I know I let Emma swim but its swimming the chances of her getting hurt seriously is small. Jayden playing basketball or football like he wants to be greater and I can't have my baby boy getting hurt. I just want stand for it. But after he pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip I caved and told him he could play basketball.

The door goes flying open and the twins come running in screaming. "Hey! Hey!" the stop and stare at me. "Why are you screaming?" they look at me and shrug their shoulders.

"Why are you screaming?" Hayden asked. I hate that she got her sarcasm from me.

"Don't be funny. Do you guys have homework?"

"Yeah." the said walking to the kitchen.

"Grab a fruit and I'm coming to help you in a minute." I told them going upstairs to change out of my scrubs. For the pass year I have been working at my family's clinic in California. My parents own it but my aunt and uncle runs the place. They both are doctors and when I told them Emily and Emma had to come train here they offered me a job. I'm making the same amount I was making back in Rosewood so I can't complain.

"Mommy, Jayden hit me!" Hayden voice sounded through the entire house. I walked downstairs pulling my hair up and rolled my eyes before looking at them.

"Jayden keep your hands to yourself and Hayden stop yelling girl." I scolded them. "Get your homework out please."

"When are mommy and Emma coming home?" Jayden asked and I looked at the time on my phone.

"In about a hour." he nodded his head and started doing the math worksheet he had in front of him. I decided since they were working and not asking for help I would start cooking dinner.

Both Emily and Emma made it through trials and were getting ready for the Olympics in Rio. The Olympics were literally three weeks away. Emma had a week left in her junior year of high school and then she was going to be a senior. She was excited but Chris was not. He hated the fact that she was growing up too fast. I think he just hates the fact that he missed so much time with her.

Her coach allowed her to stay in public school as long as she made it to practice on time every day. She was an A/B student and she was an honor student on top of that so I was one proud Mama.

The doorbell ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. I walk to the front door to see Cassie Emma's friend standing there with a small. Cassie had an olive skin color with brown eyes. She has light wavy-curly brown hair that stop in the middle of her back. She was about five-five and wore nerd looking glasses. She had on a skull cap with skinny jeans and black boots. She reminded me of myself of how she dressed.

"Hey Cassie, Emma not home yet."

"Oh, I thought she would have been. I can—"

"Come in she should be here soon." she smiled and walked into the door. "Hungry? I'm making dinner."

"Sure, if you're offering." I laugh because every time this girl comes over she eats. For her to be so skinny she sure can eat. We walked into the kitchen and she ruffled Jayden hair.

"Cassie stop!" he yelled and she started laughing.

"Love you Jaydie." she said kissing his cheek. "Hey Haydie." Hayden waved but went back to concentrating on her homework. I grab a knife and hand it to Cassie.

"Start cutting the bell pepper." I tell her and she raised an eye brow at me. "Oh you thought you were going to eat and not help?"

"That was the plan." I laugh and shook my head.

"That happening cutie." I shook my head and went to cut Jayden Math homework.

"You know there are child labor laws right?" Cassie asked and I laughed even harder.

"You are not at some farm working, so stop ya' complaining and get to cut. The slower you cut the longer it takes to eat." she groan and started cutting. The doorbell rung again and I sighed. Who could this be? I asked myself before walking to the front door.

"Hey Mrs. G, is Emma home?" This is Jace, Emma's guy friend.

"No but come in she should be soon." Jace was five-nine with a low cut hair cut. He was a caramel color with light brown eyes. He was cute and I think Emma likes him but I know for sure he likes her. At least twice a week they go for a run. He was a track star at the high school he attends with Emma and Cassie. "We're in the kitchen. Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." he follows me to the kitchen and froze in the entry.

"What is he doing here?" Cassie asked me with a death glare on Jace.

"I'm here because _ME_ and Emma are going for a run." he told her glaring back at her.

"Mmhmm, well she can't go. _WE_ have homework." she said with a smirk. As if on cue the front door opens and I hear Emily yell that they are home.

"In the kitchen." they walk in and Emma freezes in her spot seeing her friends standing in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Homework."

"Run." they said at the same time.

"Homework comes first." Emily said kissing the twins before grabbing bottle water from the fridge. Emma has yet to move from her spot and she is expressing an uncomfortable look. I look at Cassie and Jace and something about their expression is weird.

"Jace, you heard my mom, homework first. We can run tomorrow. I promise." she squinted her eyes hoping he would say okay. As if he has a choice.

"Yeah, tomorrow." he said sounding disappointed. He gave Emma a hug and I seen her tense for a second before relaxing then I looked at Cassie and she was shoot daggers his way. Then it hit me, Cassie likes Emma. Jace left and Cassie went back to cutting the veggies I gave her. "I'm going to take a shower." Emma said walking out the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Emily said finally giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"How was it today?"

"Intense. He is pushing us right now. He wants us to be the best."

"Understandable."

"Yeah, so need help cooking?"

"No, I got Cassie." I said smiling over at the girl. "But can you help them and check Jayden homework. Also we have a student teacher meeting tomorrow at the twins' school with their teacher." she nodded her head before sitting across from them. I seen my cell phone light up and I picked it up and smiled at the name.

_Hey Chris what's up?_

_Nothing I decided to call and tell you the good news to spread_

_And what news would that be_

_Me and Lisa are moving to LA_

_Are you serious?_

_Yes we are opening a company over there and they want me over it so _

_That's great_

_Yeah and plus I really want the kids to bond with their brother_

_Yeah Jay would love that_

_I know my little man finally has some testosterone around him_

_He don't complain_

_No because he is spoiled by all you girls_

_Is not_

_Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Emma, You, both of your mothers; would you like me to continue_

_No I got it. When are you moving_

_We should be there before the end of June. Maya you know I want to tell Em what we did._

I walked outside on the back porch and shook my head.

_No! She is going to be furious_

_We did it there is nothing she can do about it_

_That's the point we did it_

_Maya_

_Chris no please_

_She going to find out eventually_

_If you shut the hell up it won't_

_Whatever Maya. Tell everyone I said hey_

_Will do bye_

I shake my head and walk back into the kitchen. "Maya, I finish cutting everything, can I go now or do you still need a servant?" this girl was just as sarcastic as Emma. I laugh shaking my head.

"No, you are free to go." she sighed and grabbed her bag and I heard her running up the stairs. "Cassie, stop running in my house!" I yelled after her and I heard a 'sorry' being yelled back. I put my phone on the counter and return to cooking.

"Daddy said hey babies." I told the twins and they smiled.

"Why did you give me the phone?" Hayden asked.

"He needed to talk to me about something and he said he will call tomorrow to talk to you guys." Hayden had a sad look on her face and I frown a little at the face. "But he said he loved you." she smiled brightly and seemed satisfied with that answer.

Emily looked at me and I put the chicken in the oven before nodding my head towards the back door. she followed me out and I shut the door before turning to her. "Chris is moving here."

"What?"

"his job is opening a company over here and he is going to be over it. Plus he will be closer to the kids."

"That's great. When?"

"Soon. He said he wants the kids to be able to bond with their brother."

"I still can't believe that he has a little boy." I nodded my head and Emily lifted my chin. "Why the long face?"

"nothing." I said smiling up at her. "Want me to run you a bath?"

"No I'll take one later." I nodded my head and stepped closer to her kissing her softly on the lips.

**Emma POV:**

I step out the bathroom and walk into my room with my towel around me. I put on my bra and panties when my door swings open. I cover myself before I realize who it is. I furrowed my eye brows and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you even have to ask? you should already know."

"I'm not a mind reader Em."

"Keep being a smart ass Cass." she chuckled before looking back at me.

"Jace."

"Yes, why do you have to be so mean to him?"

"I don't like him."

"why?"

"it complicated."

"well uncomplicated it for me and explain." I move over to my drawer pulling on a open side tank top and a pair of lose sweat pants.

"mad is cute on you." She stated smirking at me.

"Would you like to see how cute I am piss?" I raised my eye brow and she put her hands up in defense, sitting on my bed pulling out are Math textbook.

"we were friends growing up and now we're not. Simple enough now drop it." she demanded and I sat next to her grabbing my binder out of my bag.

"whatever, but I need you to understand that is my friend."

"yeah who you like."

"I don't—"

"please lie?"

"he likes me there is a difference."

"do you smell that?"

"smell what?"

"bullshit. because what you just said was bullshit and you and I both know that."

"whatever can we just do this work I'm tired." we work on our homework until my mom calls us down to eat. Once dinner is ate and Hayden has to go to bed Cassie walks upstairs to grab her things to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm going for a run tomorrow with Jace." with that statement her face harden but then her face soften.

"Okay, have fun doing that. Bye Maya and Emily it was nice seeing you guys." Cassie turns around and walks out the door without saying anything else to me. I walked outside shutting the door behind me and grabbed her wrist before she got in the car. "Stay." I said and she looked at me confused. "Spend the night."

"why?" she asked confused.

"because I want you too."

"get in." she said as I climbed into the car with her. she started the engine and pulls out the driveway. the next twenty minutes are spent in silence until we arrive at her house. she pulls into the drive way and we get out walking to her front door. she unlocks the door and we head upstairs.

"Cassie is that you!" her mother calls out.

"Yeah I came to get some clothes I'm spending the night at Em's house!" she yelled while still pulling me to her room. she grabs the rest of her books for school tomorrow and some clothes. I sit back on her bed and wait until she is done.

"Okay lets go." she said and open the door. "Bye mom!" she yelled and her mother walked up to us and smiled at me.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey."

"Don't you think you should ask before you decided you are just going to leave?"

"I figured you weren't going to be here and I wouldn't have to ask." Cassie mom was a doctor and worked the night shift at the hospital. she hated that her mom was never at home and when she was Cassie felt the distance between them. Her mom had remarried a few years ago and she hated her stepdad. And to add to the fact she disliked him, he moved in and so did his three kids. her mom tried to force her to share a room but she raised hell when that happen. She tries to spend as much time away from home as possible. her dad moved back to Puerto Rico and he tells her all the time she can move with him but she never accepts his offer. I think she hates the fact he left her here alone.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"nope we already ate. I love you mom but we have to leave." She kissed Cassie bye before pulling me into a hug.

"See you tomorrow." her mom said before we left. she threw her bag in the back seat of her car before driving the twenty minutes back to my house.

"You shouldn't be like that to her." I said finally breaking the silence.

"well she should try and be in my life more."

"its her job."

"no but when she is off she always up her husband ass and her stepkids'." she shook her head in disgust. "Have I mention how much I don't like those kids?"

"yes always." I chuckled. Her stepsiblings when 13, 10, and 4. They wanted the thirteen year old girl to share a room with Cassie so they could bond. When Cassie told me about that I couldn't help but laugh. We went back to silence and just listen to the music playing on the radio. we pulled back into my driveway and walked inside.

"Where the hell did you go?" mama asked and I swallowed. I knew I forgot something.

"We went to Cassie house. She spending the night." I stated softly and looked down.

"And when were you going to ask us or her parents?"

"My mom said it was okay before I came over earlier." she lied and I looked up.

"Plus you guys never care if she spends the night."

"That's not the point Emma, you're supposed to ask."

"sorry." I mumbled.

"Go upstairs and go to bed." mom said and I nodded before running up the stairs with Cassie behind.

"Stop running in my house!" Mama yelled at us.

"Sorry!" we both yelled back. I lay in bed watching TV while Cassie took a shower. I have been friends with almost three years. I meet her my freshmen year and we got really close instantly. something about her just drew us together and we have been together at all times since then. Cassie walks into my room with a sports bra and boy shorts on and climbs into bed.

"what are you watching?"

"nothing really. something specific you want to watch?" I looked over at her and she shook her head.

"no, whatever you watch is fine." after about thirty minutes of watching TV we decided to just go to sleep.

**Emily POV:**

I was washing the dishes much too Maya dismay. I walked upstairs checking on the kids seeing that they all were sound asleep. I walked into our room and seen Maya lying on the bed.

"I ran your bath water."

"thank you." I said grabbing some clothes to put on after my bath. "Are you coming?"

"go relax babe." I shook my head.

"I will relax better if you were behind me." I watched a smile come to her face but I could tell it was force. something was bothering her since she talked to Chris on the phone. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it and I knew at some point she would eventually tell me what was wrong. we climbed into the bath tub which was at the perfect temperature. I leaned my head against Maya's shoulder while she absentmindedly trailed her fingers up and down my side. we were silent but it was a comfortable silence.

"Cassie likes Emma." Maya said and I turned to look at her.

"No way." I said bringing my eye brows together.

"yes and Jace likes her too and Cassie knows he does and doesn't like it."

"how do you know?"

"did you not see how that were staring at each other and how Em looked when they both were standing there?" I shrugged my shoulders because I could see where she got that from.

"she might like them?"

"I don't know. I mean she did say she liked that girl once but she never brought it up again."

"yeah, I don't know, she will tell us when she figures it out herself." I state matter-of-factly.

"I hope so. either way I just want her to be happy."

"That's all we need."

"So tell me about practice?"

"Emma is really good. I watched her do the 200m and she is fast. She is my competition to beat." Maya started to laugh and I turn my head to look at her face. "What is so funny?"

"You." she laugh before speaking again. "Talking about beating your sixteen year old daughter."

"I want my gold medal and she is standing in my way in achieving it."

"how so?"

"found out today that couch has us competing against one another in the 100m. Only one can get the gold in that division." I state. "But, if she wins I will be happy."

"you like winning."

"of course who doesn't but if I know I did my best that is all that matters." Maya kissed my temple and I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." we stayed in the bath until the water started to turn cold. we let the water out before turning on the shower to wash and get out. I climbed into bed and laid half my body on top of Maya's. I buried my face into her neck and kissed it softly.

"What did Chris say to make you upset?" I asked softly. curiousity finally got the best of me and I needed to know.

"nothing."

"it's something, I can tell."

"it just that I never thought I would have to deal with him having kids with someone else."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just weird knowing that somebody else has kids by him other than me. its just a territory thing."

"but you have kids with me so what do you think that makes him feel like?"

"can we not talk about this? it was stupid." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and turned her face to look at me.

"Nothing you think is stupid. I understand I do but he eventually had to move on."

"I know and I am happy for him it was just surreal when he said he wanted to kids to bond with their brother and that when it really hit me that I'm not his only _Baby momma._" I kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

"my baby."

"shut up." she whine turning her head away only for me to turn it back and kiss her more passionately. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she open her mouth and our tongues dance around. a moan escaped both of our throats as the kiss heated up. Maya pulled back resting her head against my forehead trying to control her breathing. "Goodnight." she whispered and I snuggled back into her side.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I look over at Maya and she is sound asleep. I step out of bed being sure not to wake her and went to Emma's room and seen that her and Cassie were both sleeping. I walk into the twin's room and they were sleep. I scratched my head and walked back to my room climbing back in bed.

"Where is you go?" Maya rasped out.

"I heard someone yell."

"you probably were dreaming baby, go back to sleep." I nodded my head and lay back down. Maya moved closer wrapping her arms around my waist. she kissed my neck snuggling into the crook of my neck. I fell back to sleep almost instantly.

**Emma POV:**

I woke up to my alarm and looked at Cassie. I pushed her and her eyes snapped open. "I almost fell." I chuckled before laying flat on my back.

"Stop snoring."

"I do not snore thank you."

"we have to get up."

"I really hate school." I nodded my head covering my eyes with my arm. I felt Cassie lay her head on my chest and wrap her arms around my waist.

"We need to get ready." I whine and she groan pushing her face into my stomach. I heard my door open but I didn't move. "we're up mama." I say. I don't hear nothing and I move my arm and see her just standing there.

"What are you guys doing?"

"dreading the process of getting ready." Cassie said before sitting up. "Can you get us ready like the twins?" I nodded my head agreeing and mama shook her head.

"Breakfast is downstairs when you are done up here." I groan before climbing out of bed. I grab some clothes and head for the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and Cassie was already eating and I grabbed a piece of toast and an orange. my phone rung and I looked at the screen smiling.

_Hey daddy_

_hey baby girl good morning. you getting ready to leave for school_

_yeah I'm eating breakfast right now_

_have a good day okay_

_okay_

_are you brother and sister still there_

_yeah_

_can I speak to them_

_which one first_

_Jay_

"Jay, daddy wants to talk to you." I hand him my phone and he start talking to daddy smiling and telling him back school. Then he hands the phone to Hayden and she starts whining about how much she misses him. he must have said he will see her soon because she starts smiling and nodding her head. She walks over handing me my phone back and I put the phone to my ear.

_Emma_

_yeah_

_I don't know if you moms told you but I'm moving to Cali_

_Are You Serious!_

_yeah we are opening a company over there and I'm running it_

_Daddy!_

_excited_

_yes I miss you and Lisa so much. plus I want to meet the baby_

_we miss you too. Have a great day at school. I love you_

_I love you too daddy_

I hung up the phone with a huge smile on my face. I missed my dad in the last three years. I hated that he lived in New York and we lived in California. I got to see him on breaks and that was about it. He would call and text constantly but that doesn't compare to having him close by.

"Why are you so smiley?" Mom asked walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy called and told me the good news."

"he did?"

"yeah, I'm so excited I miss him so much."

"do I get to meet your dad?" Cassie asked looking at me hopeful. I smiled at her grabbing my book-bag heading for the door.

"Bye moms see you after school."

**A/N: Here is the sequel you asked for. Tell me what you think do you like it or don't you. **

**I hope you liked it. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait for you guys to read them. **

**Emma is going to be a major part of this story now and there are going to be some surprises and twist that many won't expect to happen.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**My Tumblr: blog/deshaje**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad everyone likes the story.**

**This chapter is for Meigha. **

**Happy Birthday Meigha! I hope you have an amazing day!**

**Emma POV:**

I hate history, like I really hate it. I don't understand what any of this is going to do for my future. I don't plan on doing anything where I am going to have to remember these things.

Mrs. Washington and talking about something, I believe the slave trade or something like that. I look up at the over head and see something about racism.

"Do we still face racism today?" she asked and everyone said yes. "Who experiences it the most?"

"Blacks!" Janayah said.

"Why is that?"

"Because we are hated by every race." I shook my head and continue to play candy crush. "No race endured what we had to." I chuckled and shook my head. "What's so funny Emma?" Janayah asked me and I shook my head pointing to her.

"You are."

"Care to explain?"

"You didn't go through anything."

"But my ancestors did."

"exactly _your _ancestors did, not you." I shrugged and looked back down at my phone.

"Emma, put the phone up." I sighed placing the phone on my desk.

"Its still apart of me."

"yeah but did you experience what they went through? No. So don't talk as if you have." I was getting irritated with the girl and It was apparent on my face. I heard her say something but I was tuning her out. "Mrs. Washington, can I step outside? she is pissing me off."

"Go ahead." I grab my phone and walk to get some water. when I came back I once again went back to my phone and decided to ignore the rest of class. my phone vibrated and I exited the game and went to my text messages.

_Cassie: Come outside_

_Me: I'm in class_

_Cassie: I meant when class ended_

_Me: Where?_

_Cassie: Student parking lot_

_Me: y?_

_Cassie: U ask a lot of ?'s_

_Me: Curious_

She didn't respond back and I shook my head. the bell soon rung and I sighed putting everything in my bag and taking a quick picture of the homework assignment.

"Emma, can I speak to you?" Mrs. Washington asked and I nodded my head walking over to her desk. "What was that in class today?"

"What are you referring too?"

"You and Janayah."

"She was irritating me. Like I don't understand why our generation acts like we went through something. You and your ancestors went through things we have everything everybody else has."

"I get your point but couldn't you have gone about it a different way?"

"I could have but it too early in the morning for this." she shook her head I guess realizing she was getting nowhere with this conversation.

"Okay, don't be late for class."

"When is the paper due?"

"Monday."

"Thanks, bye Mrs. Washington." I walked out the classroom and heading to the student parking lot. I see Cassie leaning against her car with her arms folding across her chest.

"Took you long enough." she said smiling.

"Mrs. Washington wanted to speak to me, I'm sorry I made your highness wait." I made a circling motion with my hand leaning forward some. I start laughing.

"Whatever." she said pushing my shoulder. "I'm hungry lets go get some food."

"you know lunch is next block right?"

"really I had no idea." I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. "I'm hungry now so lets go get some food and we come back during lunch."

"But what if—"

"Will you live for once? What happen to YOLO?"

"it went out the door when people realized we ain't cats, we don't have nine lives. We only have one life to live."

"Get in the car." she ordered rolling her eyes and walking to the driver side and I got in. she pulls out the parking lot the back way and we leave. we got to this taco place not far from school and eat a bunch of tacos.

"You know I'm supposed to be eating this." I took a bite of my shrimp taco and moan at the goodness. "But its so good." she laughed.

"When the last time you had good food?"

"shut up, what I eat is good I just can't eat a lot of it." we talked animatedly for a while before we left and went to a nearby park to just to relax. It was about thirty minutes away from lunch starting and we decided to go ahead and head back but not before stopping and grabbing something sweet from the bakery.

my phone started to ring and I internally cursed myself.

_Hey mom_

_where are you_

_school where else_

_good, now tell me where you really are_

_school_

_did you forget the school calls every class you miss_

_i—_

_they called already_

_I skipped class I'm in the gym getting ready to go to lunch_

_why are you skipping class_

_I had a sub and so I left_

_don't skip anymore_

_yes ma'am_

she hung up the phone and I let out a deep breath. "God I thought she was here. can we leave now?" I asked and Cassie nodded her head and we got back in the car going back to the school. we walked in and headed straight for the commons for lunch.

"I'm going to get a fork." Cassie said walking away as I sat down at a table. I watched her walk towards the lines but stops when someone starts talking to her.

"Where were you last class?" I heard Jace asked. I turn around and look at him.

"I skipped."

"why?"

"because I wanted to."

"where'd you go?"

"does it matter?"

"it matters to me."

"Jace?"

"Emma, don't do that again you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry I just—"

"Here babe." Cassie said sitting on my lap. she open the cake and took a bite out of it. I raised my eye brow at her and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Can you get your boney ass off me?" I laugh pushing her off.

"You like my boney ass." she laughed pushing my thighs with her feet. "Here." she lifted the fork giving me a bite of cake. "good?" I nodded my head. this had to be this best chocolate cake I have ever had.

"You left with her?" Jace asked and he looked mad and slightly annoyed.

"And?" Cassie said turning towards him.

"She's going to get you in trouble why can't you see that. Leave her alone Cassie!"

"Go fuck yourself Jace. Emma doesn't want anything to do with you. you're disgusting and she is wasting her time even hanging with you." I turn toward Cassie with a raised eye brow and Jace got up and started to walk away.

"I swear you can be the biggest bitch Cass." I pushed her and got up from my seat. "Jace! Jace!"

"Em, forget him." I run after him and he finally stopped once I touched his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her."

"Leave her alone Emma! She only going to get you in trouble!"

"she's my friend."

"pff some friend she is."

"Don't talk about her."

"so she can talk about me and you don't say anything but as soon as I do it's a problem?"

"I said something to her. she not allowed to talk mess about you in front of me. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Long story that don't need to be dish."

"fine! whatever!" I turn to walk away but he grabs my wrist pulling me back and pinning me to the wall. he bent down and kissed me lips softly but with passion. he pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry." he pulls me into his chest and I rest my head there.

"What are you two doing on the hall way?" a teacher asked and we looked the direction of the voice.

"We have lunch." Jace told him. he told us to go back and we walked back to the doors but stayed in front of the commons doors. we talked and he told me what I missed last class when the bell rung dismissing us from lunch. Jace walked me to my classroom and I kissed his cheek before taking my seat in the back. In comes Cassie and she makes a beeline for my desk.

"I'm sorry." she said and I looked at her shaking my head and looking forward. "Emma, I'm sorry."

"whatever class is starting." I looked down at my phone and the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone take their seats."

_**To Mom: Can you pick me up at two**_

_**Mom: why**_

_**To Mom: I want to get some extra practice in. please**_

_**Mom: okay**_

I paid attention for the rest of class and ten minutes before the bell rung, I was called over the intercom to leave for check out.

"Emma?" Cassie said my name and I shook my head at her. I was pissed off at her and I didn't want to speak to her. she had no right to say anything to him. I walked up to my mom and we walked outside to the car.

"Sorry about skipping today. it want happen again." I tell her looking out the window not wanting to make eye contact.

"It's okay. why do you want to leave early?"

"I need to clear my head and being at school isn't helping."

"What's wrong?" I looked over at my mom and just shrugged my shoulders. "Well, when you want to talk come to me okay?"

"Okay." I whisper out and she starts the car. when we get to the training facility I immediately go to the locker room and change into my swim suit. I look at my phone and I have ten text messages all from Cassie. I put my phone on silent and zip it up in my duffle bag. I walk out to the pool and take a deep breath before diving in.

mom and I get home around six thirty. we walk inside and the twins are yelling and mama looks like she is about to pull her hair out. the doorbell rung but I don't think they heard it. I chuckle walking to the door and opening it smiling.

"Hey, ready for our run?"

"Hey Jace, Yeah." I grab my ipod out my bag and walk into the living room. "Momma!" they both look up at me and I point towards the door. "I'm going for a run with Jace. I'll be back later."

"Be back before eight!" Mama yelled over the twins. I nodded my head before walking out shutting the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"The twins did something and are in trouble. I don't know I just got home."

"Three miles today?"

"lets do this." we ran our three miles mainly in silence until we reached his house. "My legs feel like jell-o" he open the front door and we walked to the kitchen. "Where're your parents?"

"Dad is out of town for business and mom had to work late so my aunt has my siblings." Jace mom was a lawyer and usually worked late at the office and his dad—well honestly I have no idea what his dad really did I just know that he had to travel a lot sometimes. I was leaning against the counter when Jace handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I open the bottle and start to down it. "Between you and swimming, I'm going to be completely sore tomorrow." he laughed and I smiled sitting the bottle on the counter next to me. "I'm serious Jace." I almost whine and that made him laugh harder. I put my head down pouting and he lifted my chin kissing my pout away. The kiss got heated and he lift my up on the counter moving in between my legs.

he started to trail his kisses down my neck and I bite my lip to suppress a moan. "Bedroom?" he asked and I nodded my head. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me upstairs. for a skinny guy he was strong. He had a nice six pack under that shit of his.

His hand moved under my shirt and grip my sides as my hands scratched his lower back. he pulled my shirt off my body and kissed down my chest and laid several kisses on my stomach before I pulled him back up to my lips. he pulled back and looked me in my eyes before kissing my nose.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded my head reconnecting our lips.

"You don't have to asked every time we do this." I started to kiss his neck pulling his shirt off his body and trailing my hands up and down his abs. he sat back on his knees and looked at me.

"I ask because I want to make sure. I don't want you to ever think I'm taking advantage of you. I don't ever want to do anything to you that you don't want." I smiled wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him back down to my lips.

"God Jace!" I breathed out laying my head on his chest. he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my temple. he draws light circle on my side as I try to get my breathing back to normal. "That was amazing."

"Its always amazing with you." I smile bashfully burying my face in his neck. I kissed his neck before closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms. My eyes flutter open and I stretch a little before running my fingers up and down Jace stomach. I feel him kiss my forehead and I look up kissing his lips.

"Hey." I breath out.

"hey." he whispered back. I kiss him again before reached for his clock on the night stand.

"Shit." I hiss before hurrying out of his bed and searching for my bra in our pile of clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nine o'clock. I was supposed to be back by eight." I had his sheet wrapped around me and he looked at the clock and smacked his forehead. "I can't go home smelling like sex." I walked to his bathroom turning on the shower.

"How you going to explain your hair being wet?"

"It want be wet I just need to get the smell of sex off me." I jump in the shower extremely quick before getting out and pulling my clothes back on.

"I'll drive you home."

"no my moms are going to question you."

"I'll lie."

"you suck at lying."

"I know but—"

"we fell asleep watching a movie. What movie? Fast and Furious five. Okay?"

"Okay." we did fall asleep but they don't need to know that the movie didn't happen plus we have watched that movie so many times that I can repeat all the words. Once Jace is dressed and ready we leave and drive to my house. my house about two block away from Jace and when we went for runs he would walk over. he said that was his warm up before the actual run. before we get out the car I kiss Jace with as much passion as I could mustered.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. I walked inside and there stood my mothers with an pissed expression on their faces.

"Where the hell were you? I said eight Emily not almost ten!" god was I in trouble. she called me Emily. she only calls me that when I'm in trouble.

"I'm sorry we were watching a movie after our run and we fell asleep."

"Jace?" my mom asked and he looked at her.

"We watched fast five and fell asleep." he repeated and she nodded. "I drove her home as soon as we woke up and realize what time it was."

"Thank you for driving her home Jace but Emily will not be running for two weeks. You're grounded."

"WHAT! we fell asleep! I have to train!"

"end of discussion. night Jace." he mouthed bye before leaving. I stomped upstairs away mumbling under my breath. "And be quiet the twins are asleep." she said before I walked up the stairs. I took a real shower before climbing into bed. I looked at my phone and had thirty messages from Cassie and fifteen miss calls from her. I sighed and decided to call her back.

_Em_

_what do you want_

_I'm sorry_

_you said that already_

_I know but I want you to know I mean it_

_mhm whatever Cassie. you're such an ass to him and as soon as you do something wrong you want to apologizes for it. well this time sorry isn't going to work._

_what!_

_tell him you're sorry. you said it to me now say it to him. want to be back on my good graces? apologizes to him_

_Em, are you serious_

_as serious as a heart attack. now I'm going to sleep goodnight_

I hung up the phone putting it on the charger and going to sleep.

i woke up to my phone ringing and the sound of the ringtone I knew it was Cassie. I ignore her call getting up and getting ready for school. I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to my body and my blue and red Jordans. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and walk downstairs to see everyone sitting eating pancakes.

"Morning." I say walking into the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

"Morning." my moms said as I sat down putting two pancakes on my plate. my phone ding notifying me I have a text.

_**Jace: I'm picking you up from your house in five minutes**_

_**me: okay honk when you're out**_

I ate a few more bites before throwing the rest away and putting the plate in the sink. "Where are you going so fast?" Mama asked and I stopped turning around to face her.

"Jace is outside waiting to take me to school."

"We don't get a kiss."

"yeah when I come back." I state running upstairs grabbing my bag and going back kissing my moms bye.

"Have a great day!" they yelled and I threw my hand up before shutting the door behind me. I climb into the car and reached over the center console and kissed him good morning.

"Em, when are we going to make this serious?"

"why do you have to start with that? Why can't things just be? Why you want a label?"

"nevermind."

"thank you." I take a deep breath. "I like you Jace I do but I'm not ready for that." I heard him scuff and I tilted my head at him. "what was that?"

"nothing."

"Jace Murphy?"

"Look, you say you not ready for that but we been doing this for what almost two years?" he shook his head. "Cassie likes you and she likes you in a lesbian way."

"Jace, don't be like that. And Cassie and I are just friends. I only do things with you."

"it's hard not to be that way when I love you." my eyes went wide and I stared at him. "You don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know." I nod my head and looked forward. "And I'm glad its only me." I bite my lip and took a deep breath.

"I love you Jace but I'm not in love with you." he nodded his head but I seen his jaw tighten up. we pulled into the parking lot at school and I step out as soon as Cassie does. she grabs my wrist and I snatch it away.

"Don't touch me." I start to walk away but stop when I hear her speak.

"Jace, I'm an asshole and I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I should have just kept my mouth closed. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." a small smile spread on my face but disappeared when I turned around to look at her.

"It's okay. Em, I'm going to go ahead inside." I nodded my head and she stepped closer to me.

"Can we go somewhere and talk please?" I nodded my head and she pointed her hand towards the car. we got in and she drove to a park that was down the street from our school. she got out and I leaned against the car.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to say anything but I hate the fact I have to share you with him. I want you to myself and I have always wanted that. Jace and were friends back in middle school, best friends actually, but he did something to me that I can't forgive." SO that's what it is. "I don't want to talk about it but that's why we don't like each other and why I'm so hostile towards him. He hurt me and I want him to hurt as bad as he hurt me. I guess, I don't want that to happen to you." she stopped swaying side to side and stepped closer to me. She uncrossed my arms over my chest and let them drop to the side of me. I went to go push her away when she put her hands on either side of my body and looked down. "I'm sorry I was an asshole to him in front of you." she said looked up into my eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Cassie." I breath out and she leaned forward connecting her lips with mines. her lips were soft compared to Jace. I got this warm feeling that ran through my body and a spark shot through me when her hands touch my lower back. she pulled away and rested her forehead against mines. "I forgive you."

"I hate when you don't talk to me." she whispered. "I started to cry when you wouldn't answer my calls or texts."

"stop being so damn protective. you both are my friends and I have to spend equal time with both." she rocked her head side to side and hummed her understanding. "I love both of you and I know now that you guys past is rocky but at least try to be civil in front of me. He is my best friend and so are you Cassie." she pecked my lips before moving back. "Let's get to school before we are late." she nodded her head and we both got in the car. I turned and looked at her and she smiled.

"You know, he likes you more than a friend and that irritates me."

"good thing I don't like him like that."

"good because you are reserved for me." she ran hair fingers from my knee up to my upper thigh and stopped. "and I don't like to share." she raised an eye brow before starting the car and heading back to the school. she parked her car and we climbed out walking across the parking lot towards the school. "And let me add you look fine, hot, beautiful and sexy all in one." I looked over my shoulder to see him biting her lip.

"I see you notice."

"hard not to."

"good because you're still in doghouse with me until I decided otherwise."

"Emma!" she whined.

"No whining Lorelle." I smirked before running across the bus ramp to the double doors.

**Maya POV:**

It was lunch time and my mom stopped by. I smiled big giving her a hug smelling that familiar scent of lavender and oddly enough white diamond.

"I love that perfume."

"it's my favorite. been wearing it since you were a kid."

"Mom I need to talk to you?"

"yeah sweetie, I need to talk to you too."

"it's about Emma."

"what about her?"

"I think she likes two people but I can't tell. I also think that she is having relations with them but I can't prove it. I know that the two people like her just by the way they look at her but I don't know what to do."

"Stay out of it."

"Mom—"

"Stay out of it. She is sixteen and she is defining herself. Let her do this alone. she doesn't need her mother trying to help her along the way."

"what if she's—"

"that's a possibility but all you can do is ask and if she say no I just hope you can tell when that girl is lying."

"That's the thing I can't. She is a mini me."

"Then she good."

"exactly. But she is on the pill. Em and I put her on it when she started training." she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Look at my baby, worrying about her baby."

"I know, never thought I would even have a sixteen year old right now. I always figure I would be about this age and have kids."

"Life surprises you that way." I laugh and nodded my head.

"yeah it does." I looked down and scratched the back of my neck. "Mom?"

"yeah?"

"Chris is moving here, to LA, with Lisa and their son."

"yeah? that's good baby he will be near the kids." I nodded but never looked up. "Maya look at me." I looked up into her eyes and she looked sympatric. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Chris and I did something and he is hounding me to tell Emily."

"What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes. "I swear Maya if you do anything to hurt her."

"shouldn't you say that about me."

"she isn't the one who did something right now. What did you do? tell mommy?" I leaned forward and whispered in her ear what I did. I explain what happen between me and Chris and her eyes went wide.

"Don't say anything." she nodded her head. "I'm scared if I tell her _that _she is going to be furious with me."

"she probably will but it happen and its something she can get over." I nodded my head before taking a deep breath.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" the look on her face changed to a one I can't really describe. she was a mixed emotion and I couldn't really see which was which. "Mom, you're scaring me."

"Trammell is out and he knows you're here."

**A/N: What did Maya tell her mom?**

**What is Maya going to do about Trammell?**

**I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Once again Happy Birthday Meigha !**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Trammell is out and he knows you're here."_

"Tra-Trammell is what?"

"Baby he is out."

"How do you know?"

"His grandma told me. She said that she seen you at the clinic and she wanted you to know but didn't want to approach you." I put my face in my hands and shook my head.

"This isn't happening." my mom just stayed quiet. "My kids are here, my wife is here." I looked up at her as tears slowly started to fall.

"Baby, he not going to come near you."

"How do you know that? Mom his cousin hurt me and is going to try to do the same thing. But he is just like Jamal, He going to go after who I love to hurt me."

"I already told your uncles and they are on it."

"I'm going to call Emily's dad and see what he can do." she nodded her head. "And I'm calling Chris."

"Why? Isn't he already going to cause some trouble with your marriage."

"These are his kids and if anything happens to them because he doesn't know what's going on it will be my fault and I don't want that."

"look take the rest of the day off and I will tell you aunt that you need it." I nodded my head and grabbed my stuff out my locker. I kissed my Aunt and Uncle bye before heading home. I pulled into the drive way and was glad to see Emily's car was there.

"Babe, Emily where are you?" I yelled through the house.

"Upstairs in our room!" I heard her yell back. I ran upstairs and she looked at me before I ran and laid my head in her lap finally letting the sob I was hold back out. "Mayan, what's wrong?" I tried to speak but the only thing that came out was another sob. "Shh baby it's okay. Breath baby breath." she rubbed my back until I calmed down enough and finally sit up and speak.

"are you okay now?" I nodded my head as she wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Tell me why you are crying and not at work?"

"My mom came by for lunch and we were talking and she told me that Trammell is out and he knows I'm here." I said in one breath.

"What!" she all but yelled and jumped off the bed and started pacing. "Why the hell is he out?"

"I don't know but he is."

"how does your mom know?"

"his grandmother told her."

"why is your mother even talking to his family?"

"that's not important right now what's important is that I need you to pack you and the kids a bag and you are going back to Rosewood."

"You're crazy you know that."

"he wants me Em not you. Go home to your parents and let me handle this." I begged and she shook her hand grabbing my hands.

"No." she said bluntly. "You are my wife and I will not leave you knowing that you are in danger. I will pack the twins a bag and they will go home to my parents but Emma has to stay for training."

"I'll send her to my mom's house but you are going to. if he comes here all hell will break lose."

"then let is break lose because I'm not leaving your side." she placed her hands on my cheeks and looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm not leaving your side Maya. We were side by side through Jamal and its side by side with Trammell." she pecked my lips before pulling me into a hug.

"Can you just hold me right now?"

"yeah hold on." she reached over and grabbed her phone putting it to her ear before pulling me into her chest laying back on the bed.

_Hey coach, I can't make it to practice today I'm sorry something extremely important came up but Emma will be there after school. yes sir I understand how close we are to leaving to Rio. I understand the seriousness of the situation but I have a serious situation I need to handle and I will be back at practice tomorrow, I'm just asking for today. Thank you. Have a great day._

"You didn't have to do that."

"like hell I didn't Maya, you're not leaving my side." I nodded my head cuddling close into her. I must have fell asleep because Emily was shaking me awake telling me to get up.

"Mmm." I groan and Emily kissed my lips.

"Let's go get the twins." I climbed out of bed and we walked downstairs.

"Here I blocked you in." I said handing her my keys. she drove to the twins school then drove to Emma school picking her up.

"Mama, what's going on why are you picking me up?"

"Dropping you off at practice early." Emily answered and she didn't say anything back.

"Emma, look at my picture." Hayden said holding up her picture she drew in art.

"That's pretty Hay, what is it?"

"It's our house. There is mommas, daddy, you, Jayden, and Lisa."

"its pretty Hay."

"Jay don't have one because he got in trouble."

"what did you do Jayden?" Emma scolding him.

"Sarah hit me and I hit her back." I went to say something but Emma spoke up.

"Are you suppose to hit girl Jay?" Emma asked and I turned to see him shake his head.

"But she hit me first."

"So if Hay or me hit a boy first and they hit us back, its right right?"

"No then I'm going to beat him up."

"see, but you just hit someone sister because they hit you first. You don't hit girls. That's what you have sisters for, if a girl hits you tell me or Hayden and we will handle them got it?"

"yeah." he mumbled and I shook my head.

"Emma, stop promoting violence."

"it's true."

"beyond the point." I laughed and I seen her shrugged her shoulder. we drop her off before leaving and heading home. we had a quiet night and everything was fine. I wake up the next morning and my uncle called saying her didn't want me to come in to work at all for the rest of the week. I sighed and laid back down in bed.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Emily asked walking back into our room.

"My Uncle just called and told me not to come it at all this week."

"so you going to be here with me all afternoon?"

"yeah seems like it." she smirked before walking into the bathroom.

"Lets go drop our brats off." I laughed knowing she was right. we spoiled our kids that why they act the way they do. we walked downstairs and Emma is standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Why the pout?"

"Her boyfriend can't take her to school." Jayden said laughing.

"it's not too early to punch you in the face Jay."

"You aren't punching anyone in the face. Go get in your mom's car." I told her and she rolled her eyes before grabbing her back off the floor. I slapped the back of her head lightly and she turned and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

"rolling your eyes and threatening my son." she groan before walking out the door. the whole way to the elementary school the twins talked. Emma told them to shut up once or twice but they kept talking. when they finally got out the car Emma sighed in relief.

"You can't tell me they weren't irritating you." she complained.

"even if they were they are our babies." Emily said smiling.

"glad I wasn't nothing like that growing up."

"your right you wasn't." she smiled proudly. "You were worst." he smiled dropped and I laughed looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yes she talked so much it was unbelievable." she rolled her eyes and looked at the window before answering her phone.

"_Hey. I don't understand why you are acting like your mad at me. Jace I told you already. I'm sorry that I—yeah but. oh so because I don't—we're not having this conversation now. yes I get to say when we can and cannot have this conversation. whatever be a baby then Jace I don't care. call me when you get you head out your behind."_

She groaned before slamming her phone in her lap covering her face with her hands. "I swear boys are more emotionally then women are. I mean they practically have a period because their emotions go on more roller coasters then they are suppose too." she complained as we pulled into her school.

"Sure you don't need to talk about anything?" I asked looked back at her. she shook her head no and reached for the door handle. "Wait." I said reaching down grabbing my wallet. "Here is twenty to buy something after school or whenever you want to."

"Thanks mom." she lean to the front seat kissing mines and Emily's cheeks. "I love you guys, see you later." she get out and walks up to some girl and walk away. I start the car back up and pull out the school. Emily places her hand on my bare thigh and starts walking her fingers up my thigh.

"stop." I whispered to her.

"Stop What?" she asked all innocently.

"what you are doing."

"I'm not doing nothing." she said brushing her hand against my center before moving it back down my thigh drawing circles. I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Em." I whine and I could see a small smirk on her face.

"can you blame me? you are basically naked and its been weeks." she lifts the center console up moving over to the middle and started to kiss my bare shoulder moving up to my neck.

"You're going to make me crash." I moaned out.

"then pay attention to the road."

"that is hard to do, mhm, when you're doing, shhh, that." I felt her smile into my neck as she licked the shell of my ear and pulled away moving back to her seat. she put her seat belt back on and started back to drawing circles in my thigh. she as driving me crazy and the only thing I can think about is getting her home and ripping her clothes off.

after speeding a little bit, I finally pull into our drive way and we walk inside locking the door as Emily wiggles her finger back and forth summoning me upstairs to our room. she walks backward pushing the door open and I close it with my foot. she pushes me against the door and attacks my lips.

she kisses across my jaw line, under my neck, down my neck, licks a line to my collar bone where she starts to suck before moving up doing the same behind my ear hitting that spot that drives me crazy. I let a deep breathy moan escape my throat and she pulls away walking towards our bed sitting at the end. I walk to follow her but she stops me.

"Strip." she command and I just stared at her.

"What?" I whispered out not sure I heard her.

"Strip for me." I loved it when Emily take control. I like this side of her. I slowly pull my tank top over my head before I started to whine my hips back and forth. Emily bit down on her bottom lip and I sucked mines in between my teeth. I hooked my thumbs in the waist band of my shorts and teased her about pulling them down.

"Take them off." she order and I smiled shaking my head no. "Now!" she growled and I batted my eyes before slowly pulling them down turning around so my back was to her. "Both." she order and I complied. i felt her hands touch my waist and ghosted over my spine sending a chill up it as she unhooked my bra. she turned me around and admired my body. I was comfortable with my body but the way she was staring made me feel like I was being judge.

"Absolutely Perfect." she licked her lips before lifting me up and laying me back on the bed. she kissed my lips before letting the explore a little. she lips hickeys all over my check and stomach before she took one of my breast into her mouth.

"Stop teasing." I breathed out and she nodded her head and fulfilled my wish. I kissed her lips as I came down from my ecstasy. we pulled apart for the lack of oxygen we were receiving and I started to pull her bra off.

"I can't." she said kissing my lips again. "It was all about you don't worry about me." we made out for a few more minutes before I curled into her body and closed my eyes just breathing in her smell. Everything seems fine at this moment. Nothing that my mom told me yesterday even existed right now. it was just me and my baby like it was many years ago. I felt safe in her arms and it has always been that way.

"I love you Mayan, more than you will ever understand or realize. you are my world and the air I breathe, without you I am nothing. You're my soul mate."

I smiled at hearing that and pulled myself more into her body then possible.

"I love you too baby and I feel the same way." I kiss right under her neck before falling asleep.

**A/N: I decided to give you another chapter today. this is just a here you go chapter because I'm in a good mood.**

**To Meigha: I'm glad that you loved it. It was my present to you because you asked for a chapter on your birthday and since you are the birthday girl your wish has to be granted. Idk if we follow each other on twitter but if we do PM me and let me know that it is you so I can answer all your questions about the story personally. Happy Birthday once again!**

**Chris and Maya's secret will be revealed soon but guesses are always welcome. **

**Until Next Time…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week Later…**

**Emma POV:**

I didn't have to go to swim practice today because every Friday I get a break from the week but I come back Saturday and work my but off. Since Jace still is giving me the cold shoulder Cassie is driving me home from school.

I'm leaning against her car when I see her grab some other girl by the waist. I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms over my chest. the girl wraps her arms around her neck and they look like they are about to kiss.

"Cassie!" I yelled and she turns her head in my direction. "Come on I want to go home!" she holds up her finger telling me to wait a minute. "Now Cassie!" she huffs and tells the girl bye before running over to the car unlocking it.

"Impatient much?"

"who was that?"

"change that, jealous?"

"who was that?"

"the exact same thing I am to you."

"oh and what might that be?"

"someone you play with to get what you want."

"that's all you think you are."

"I'm not having this conversation with you out here." Cassie said getting into the car. I open the door slamming it behind me. "Don't slam my doors."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I rolled my neck and she gripped the steering wheel.

"You piss me off sometimes I swear. why the hell are you acting jealous?"

"just drive me home."

"whatever Emma be a baby." she cranked the car up and drove me home. Nobody was home and I got out shut the door and she followed shortly behind. I ran up the stairs and tried to shut her out my room but she caught the door walking in and shutting it behind her. I heard the lock turned and swung around to look at her. she threw her bag on the floor and looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked and she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm looking at a jealous confused girl who don't know who or what she wants."

"Get the hell out!" I yell but she walks towards me. "Get out my room Cassie!" she slams me against the wall and I go to hit her but she grabs my hand and put them above my head. "Cassie let go of me!"

"No."

"Let go of me you're hurting my hands." she stared at me shaking her head.

"You're fine, now why are you acting jealous?"

"I'm not now let go of me!" I yelled and she smirks.

"you hate the idea of anyone else being near me. you hate the fact that I can have anyone I want and the fact that you realize that makes you jealous. and FYI I would have kissed her." I go to lift my leg and kick her but she pushes her body onto my trapping my legs.

"You're a bitch Cassie! Let go of me!" I yell and she lets go stepping back.

"take it off." she orders and I looked at her. "I said take it off." I pulls my shirt and I shook my head no. "fine, I'm leaving." she turns and picks her bag up and unlocks the door. "Samantha waiting on me anyways." she shot back and I saw red. I slam the door close and lock it back.

"You're not going nowhere!"

"move Emma." she said softly and I shook my head.

"you're not going to Samantha house. Hell no!"

"and why not?"

"because Samantha is not putting her nasty man looking hands on you."

"move!" she said in a stern voice and stood my ground. she smirked and raised an eye brow. "fine I'll go out the window." she started to back about away and I knew I had to do something to get her to stay.

I bit my lip and put my hands on the hem of my shirt lifting it up off my head revealing my black sports bra. Cassie dropped her bag back by my dresser and licked her lips. she stepped closer to me, leaning down to kiss me but moved until her lips were near my ear.

"Thought you would see it my way." I shiver ran down my back and goose bumps formed on my lower back where her hands laid. I turn my head connecting our lips in a kiss. our kisses are rush and full of lust. she lifts me up and literally throws me on my bed. "Off." she said and I unbutton my pants and she crawled up straddling my waist. she pulled her shirt off and she had on a pink lacey bra.

I smirk because when you see Cassie she is a tomboy and likes dark colors but when it came to her under garments they were all lacey and colorful.

I bit my bottom lip and run my hands up to her waist and slide them to unbutton her pants. "Don't touch." she order grabbing my hands and putting them above my head. "you touch, I leave. Understand?" I nodded my head and she smirk grew. "good." she leaned down and started kissing my neck and sucking behind my ear. I wanted to do nothing more than grip her hair and pull her into me but I was told not to. her kisses move down my chest and she stops right about my waist line.

she pulled my jeans and I lifted up letting her take them off. she ghosted her finger on my panties and smiled when I tried to lift up to her touch. "Admit it you were jealous."

"yes I was jealous." I said groan when she moved her fingers up my stomach tracing my abs on my stomach.

"why?" she moved her fingers up the valley between my breast and ghosted her fingers over my breast that was not covered by my bra.

"I don't like the idea of anyone else being with you other than me." my breathing was picking up and I was getting turned on more and more as she refused to actually touch me. she lean forward and connected her lips with mine and the kissed immediately was deepen as I put my tongue into her mouth. "Can i—"

"Mmhmm." I wrapped my arms around her neck and intertwined my fingers in her hair. "Ready?" all I could do was nod my head and wait for her to give me what I want.

"I missed you." Cassie whispered as I lay on her chest. I listen to her heart beat and smiled.

"I missed you too."

"we really need to get dress before you're moms come home and walk in on this." I nodded reaching over the end on the bed grabbing my panties putting them back on before grabbing my bra doing that same.

"I couldn't deal with that."

"no one could." Cassie said laughing. I put my sports bra on over my blue leopard bra and grabbed a tank top and some shorts. "What time do you have practice tomorrow?"

"Um, I think from two to six."

"okay."

"why?"

"because I'm staying here tonight." I nodded my head pecking her lips before grabbing my phone out my bag. I unlocked it and seen I had ten missed calls. I push redial and wait for the person to answer.

_about time, I called you ten times and two hours later you decided to call me back_

_damn Elise I'm sorry I was busy_

_mhm _

_what do you want? you are kind of bothering me right now_

_you should be honor to be talking to me right now_

_oh whatever Elise_

_but I didn't want anything I'm bored_

_do some homework_

_homework? girl I'm on my summer vacade_

_you out already_

_yes_

_man I got another week_

_ha ha_

_shut up_

_but guess what_

_what_

_can't tell you_

_then why say it_

_because now you want to know_

_yes_

_can't tell you it's a surprise_

_you pregnant_

_no why would you say such a thing. that's a curse_

_ha _

_no but I miss you crazy_

Cassie looked at me and I shake my head giving her a kiss holding my finger up telling her to give me a minute. she nods her head and sits back on my bed.

_I miss you too. I'm going to see you soon_

_you need to get with the program and get a skype_

_I don't want one_

_ugh why are you so difficult_

_because I wouldn't be me if im not_

"Elise, Mom said come here."

_Give Ethan the phone_

_no_

_Elise _I whined

_Here. Hey Emma_

_Ethan I miss you_

_I miss you too when are you coming to see me_

_I don't know when are you coming to see me_

_I'll see you in Rio_

_that is for sure_

_I have to go mom calling me bye Emma_

_bye E love you_

_I love you too_

Ethan hung up the phone and I shook my head. "My aunt and uncle."

"You talk to your aunt and uncle like that?"

"My aunt is few months older than me and I'm older than my uncle."

"oh."

"yeah Elise is like my best friend other than you of course."

"I was about to say, you hurt my feelings." I laugh moving to lay on top of her placing kisses all over her face. "get off me." she squealed and I pecked her lips before moving off her.

"Take my sheets off my bed." I told her and she did as I grabbed some more putting them on. I went and put them in the washing machine and head to the kitchen to eat some food.

"Emma!" I heard my mom yell and yelled back I was in the kitchen.

"hey mommas." I said kissing them both on the cheek.

"how was school?"

"Good. Cassie is staying over tonight."I said as I grabbed to cups and filling them with ice.

"okay, I'm going to start dinner." mama said and I left with the sandwiches I made.

After dinner everyone went to bed and I laid in bed with Cassie drawing circles on her stomach. she moved and popped the waistband on my shorts. "No!"

"come on." she whined.

"no! last time we almost got caught."

"that was your fault. you the one that screamed not me." I smacked her arm and shook my head.

"my mom walked in here Cassie. We are never doing that again when they are here."

"suit yourself." Cassie said folding her arms.

"I'm not caving on this one." I kissed her cheek turning over away from her. "Night Cass."

"night."

Mama was dropping me off at practice and I was ready to go swim for awhile. Coach smiled when I walked in and I stretched a little before doing a few practice laps before getting into it for real. time flew by and before I knew it coach was telling us to wrap it up it was time to go. I go to the locker room and take a quick shower before walking outside to see my mama standing there smiling.

"How was practice?"

"great, I shredded a second of my time before. I might actually win gold mama."

"of course you are going to win gold." she said as if there was no other choice. we pulled into the drive way and she was wearing this weird smile. I mean I notice it the whole drive home but I just thought she was happy to see me but now that we are home I know its something else.

"Mama, why are your smiling?"

"I'm happy."

"what's going on?"

"Nothing." she said walking up to the front door. she open it and walked inside.

"I think something is going on an—Papa!" I yelled running to give him a big hug. "what are you doing here?" I asked looking up to him kissing my forehead.

"I'm staying her for awhile."

"You not going to give me a hug." I heard from behind me and I turned to see Elise standing there.

"Elise!" I screamed running over to her and we hugged jumping up and down. "I missed you." I said kissing her cheek.

"Let's go we got to talk." she said pulling me up the stairs to my room and shutting the door.

"I can't believe you are here." I said pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"how long are you staying?"

"I don't know I didn't ask. I just know daddy was coming and I had to come because I haven't seen you in a year."

"I know I'm sorry I been really busy with training. But this summer after I win gold I will be back in Rosewood for sure."

"You better be." we laughed before I made a serious face.

"Tell me, what's new in the life of Elise Fields? Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Omar?"

"God no. I let him freshmen year. I go with this guy named Noah. He cute and his eyes are Oh my God. They are light and I mean super light and he has black hair, which make his eyes stand out. He plays football and he is our age."

"Mhm, got a picture?" she nodded pulling her phone out and showing me a picture. "Elise!" I squealed taking the phone from her and looked at him. He was, more or less words, Damn. I swiped the screen a couple times. "Elise!" I yelled dropping her phone.

"No one told you to swipe now did we?"

"You shouldn't have that in your phone." she lifted her phone up and smiled.

"I didn't know that was there I thought you was talking about a different picture." she laughed and I shook my head.

"I guess that answers the next question."

"and what was that?"

"were you sleeping with him?"

"oh yes." she said nodding her head fast. "He didn't rush me into anything and we both were virgins so it was a win win." I smiled at seeing her eyes sparkled. she was in love and I could tell.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah I do." she started to blush before she shook her head. "What about you? Seeing anyone?"

"Something like that."

"what does that mean?"

"I don't go with anyone." she looked confused and gestured for me to explain. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

"Are you-?" my phone started to ring and she stopped and looked at me. A smile spread on my face knowing exactly who it was from the ringtone.

_**When I touch her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I hug her (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I rub her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When we cut it's like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite)**__**  
**__**When I touch her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I hug her (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I rub her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When we cut it's like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite)**_

I flipped the phone up ignoring the call before giving Elise my attention again. "You were saying?"

"who was that?"

"no one." she raised her eye brow and smirked a knowing smirk.

"No one with a ringtone like that?"

_**When I touch her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I hug her (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I rub her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When we cut it's like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite)**__**  
**__**When I touch her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I hug her (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When I rub her she like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**When we cut it's like (Ohhh)**__**  
**__**Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite)**_

"Answer it." I lift the phone up bringing it to my ear.

_hey_

_hey can you go out tonight_

_no my aunt is here_

_oh the one on the phone yesterday_

_yeah she surprised me today_

_that's sweet well I let you get back to her_

_wait_

_what up babe_

_what did you want_

_well I wanted to take you out tonight but I can come over tomorrow_

_come over now_

_but what about_

_come over and meet her_

_okay I'll be there soon_

_okay see you then_

_did you tell her about what we do_

_no but time will tell_

_ok bye_

Cassie hung up the phone and I smiled. "Who is coming over to see me?"

"Time will tell soon enough." we talked until there was a knock on my room door and Cassie walked in shutting it behind her. she placed a bag near the door before I stood up and walked to her. She gave me a hug I pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What's in the bag?" I whispered against her lips before pecking them again pulling back to grab the bag. she smacked my head and wagged her finger in my face.

"Don't touch." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Cassie this is my best friend, my aunt Elise. Elise this is my best friend Cassie."

"Hey." they said waving at each other. Cassie went to get on my bed until I pulled her back.

"What?" she asked with her brows knitted together.

"One shoes and two, what in the bag."

"fine go get it." I smiled proudly grabbed the bag before jumping on the bed.

"Damn, Emma!" both Cassie and Elise groaned. I rolled my eyes and pulled the box out of the bag.

"You got your shoes!" I said excited. Cassie has been talking about these new Jordans she pre-orders for weeks now. I was happy she got them so she would shut up now. I open the box and they were beautiful. They were black, red and white. Then I pull the second box out and it is just some simple all black high top Adidas. "Nice shoes." I pull the tongue out and frown at her.

"Sorry to break this to you but umm these are eights and a half not nines."

"really?" she questioned not even sounding shock.

"yeah." I pick the Jordans up and look at the size of them. "These are too."

"That's because they are yours. mines are in my car." I raised my eye brow as a smile broke on my face.

"You bought these for me?"

"Yes because I want my shoes back. I mean they look amazing on you but you have literally ten pair of my shoes."

"not I don't." I shook my head trying to remember how many I actually have.

"Emma, go look in you closet."

"okay fine I do but thank you." I wrap my arms around her neck giving her a hug before pulling away and kissing her cheek. "I love them."

"No problem."

"You shouldn't have bought them though."

"oh I didn't. my dad did because he feels guilty he's never around." I raised an eye brow at her and she sighed. "He came by about a month ago and gave me a card and said use it for whatever." I made and 'O' shape with my mouth and she nodded her head. "You sure you can't come out tonight? Jorge is having a party tonight."

"Jorge mom is letting him have another one?"

"It more of a kick back."

"I want to go." Elise speaks up and for a second I actually forgot she was in the room with us. "Come on Emma, don't go because I'm here."

"Fine, let's get ready." I said and Cassie and Elise squealed. God, they are going to get on my nerves. I walk into my closet grabbing the tightest black skinny jeans I could find and putting on a simple red v-neck shirt with my cardinal snapback.

"Em, can I borrow something?" Elise asked and I nodded my head turning back to my mirror straightening my hair out.

"I got it." Cassie said grabbing the iron out my hands and started to straighten my hair for me. Once everyone was ready I put on my Jordans and sprayed some perfume on before sliding my phone in my back pocket.

"Moms, we're going out I'll be back!" I yelled trying to make it out the door before they could question us.

"Woah, where are you going?" Mama asked and I froze as soon as my hand touched the door knob.

"We are heading to Jorge's house to hang out with our friends. I figured since Elise is going to be here for awhile she should get to know my friends."

"Please Maya." Elise begged. "Daddy please we won't be gone long."

"It's fine you can go." Papa said to Elise and she smiled. "But Emma, go put real pants on."

"Papa!"

"I agree." My moms said and I raised an eye brow.

"It goes together."

"you are a teenager go change your pants." Mama said and I groan running upstairs. I grab a pair of sweat pants before running back down. I gave a tight smile before leaving.

"You know she just put sweats on over them." I heard my mom tell my mama and I smiled before running to Cassie car.

**Jorge's House…**

we been here for about an hour and Jorge yells for everyone to play I Never.

"If you have sip the beer." were his only rule. Jace was here and he smiled at me but wouldn't say anything. God, I have a feeling this game is going to cause someone some pains. There was only about ten people here and they were all close friends of mines. Elise was getting along well with everyone and I was happy they all liked her.

"I can't drink." I said grabbing a soda from the cooler and Elise cocked her head at me. "training, I have to pee in a cup to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong." she nodded her head in understanding before the game started.

"I never faked it." Heather starts it.

"Oh we jumping right into the sexual questions." I laughed and everyone laughed. A girls named Felicia took a drink and her boyfriend looked offended.

"Babe, not with you." she lied and it was written across her face. everyone said one until it got to Jace and he made eye connect with me before smirking.

"I never had sex with a girl." my breath hitched in my throat as I was about to lift my drink Jorge yelled, "Let's Dance!"

Wine Slow by Gyptian started to blast through the radio and I smiled getting up and started to whine my hips. Cassie walked up behind me placing her hands on my waist and pulled me into her front. I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness when I feel a second pair of hands grab my sides. I open my eyes and see Jace standing in front of me and pulling me into his front.

"I miss you." I whispered to him and he smiled.

"Answer the question." he whispered back. I shook my head no and looked up at him. "Why not?"

"because I already gave you your answer. if you can't accept it then you can leave me alone." I turn around and wrap my arms around Cassie neck. he grabs me and jerk me back his way. I push him back and glare at him. "Don't grab me like that!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he said putting his hands up.

"Leave her alone!" Cassie growls and her steps closer before Elise steps in front of me.

"You better leave her alone before you have to deal with me and that's not going to be pretty."

"Sorry, Em. I'll talk to you later." he said walking away.

"Let's go he ruin my vibe." Cassie said grabbing my hand softly and I followed suit grabbing Elise hand.

"Give me your keys you are not driving me nowhere." I can't believe how Jace was acting. but I know deep down inside I have to stop playing with both of them and I need to decided who I want.

**Maya POV:**

"John, I don't know what to do? What if he comes after them and there is nothing I can do about it? It's not just me and Em anymore, we have three kids to worry about."

"That's what I'm here for. Next week the twins are going to Pam and will have a nice little vacation with their grandma and uncle. All you need to worry about and taking care of my babies while I take care of everything else."

"You are the best and I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You are my daughter Maya. I have protected you from this moron before and with his cousin and I will continue to do that. It would not along break my heart but my family heart if anything was to happy to you. I will take care of everything My. I promise." I smiled as tears ran down my face. that was the first time he called me by a nickname.

"Thank you."

We talk for awhile until we see the girls trail into the house and go up to bed. I say goodnight to everyone before I go upstairs to bed. I was sitting at the end of the bed checking my emails when my started to ring.

_Hello_

_Hey Maya long time no talk_

_Trammell…._

**Emma POV:**

I woke up and I had hair all in my face. I slept in the middle between Elise and Cassie and now I'm regretting that decision. I slowly and carefully get out of bed and getting in the shower. I had a wax appointment today and I need to get ready. I put on a tank top that is a little over my belly button and long in the back with some tight blue jeans shorts. I grab a pair of black high tops and sit them by the door as I apply light makeup to my face. i start to sing and I hear a groan come from the bed.

"Emma, shut up!" Elise whined and I laughed. "Oh stop laughing." she whined. "And turn the light off its freaking bright."

"Please my head is throbbing." Cassie groaned.

"Told you not to drink so much."

"its too early go to sleep." Cassie mumbled covering her head with a pillow.

"I have somewhere to be."

"where?" I looked over my shoulder and both of them where sitting up.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" Elise asked.

"Doesn't matter they aren't going to be on that long." I turn back around and smirk before grabbing my shoes and putting them on. I grab my bag off my desk chair before going to open the door.

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked jumping out of the bed.

"I means I have to take them off to do what I'm going to do."

"and who might that be?"

"is someone mad?" I asked pinching her cheeks. she jerks her face away and folds her arm.

"Emily?"

"do you want to come and watch?" I asked and Elise tilted her head confused. "Get dress you have literally ten minutes." the both scurry to get ready and I walk downstairs where is see Papa and my moms sitting. Mama looks like she has been crying and I walk to stand in the middle of the living room.

"Mama, what's wrong?" she shakes her head and looks up at me.

"nothing."

"you're lying to me."

"it's nothing you need to worry about baby."

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" my papa asked and I smiled.

"I have an wax appointment." he nodded his head and raised an eye brow.

"Can't wear clothes for that?"

"Its like a thousand degrees outside."

"excuse is?"

"Seriously? Mom get papa."

"Dad, she is fine its not showing anything. I used to wear this all the time." he huffed as the girls came downstairs.

"Mom, can I have the keys?" she hands me the keys to her car and a hundred dollar bill. I lean down and kiss her cheek before going over to mama doing the same but pulling her into a hug. "Whatever it is don't let it get to you. I love you mama."

"I love you too baby."

"Bye Papa see you later." I walk outside and get into the car starting the engine.

"Where are we going?" Elise asked and I looked back at her and smiled before turning to Cassie.

"I have a wax appointment." Cassie mouthed made an 'O' shape because she just remembered I told her about it.

"God I hate those."

"yeah they hurt like hell."

"what are you getting?"

"Brazilian."

"Emily!" Elise said in faux pain. "Seriously?"

"yeah and I'm getting my legs waxed."

"didn't you just get them wax?"

"I'm hairy Cassie. its been three weeks." I was quiet the rest of the drive while Elise and Cassie talked. I couldn't help but think about why my mama was really crying and why she lied. Something wrong and I know it. That's the only reason why papa would come over here. But what is wrong?

_**A/N: Uh OH! I hoped you enjoyed! **_

_**P.S. Love Over Everything and The New House Guess are being typed right now. They should be up sometime this week.**_

_**I was going to wait and do a MASS update where all the stories get updated at once but I decided against it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily POV:**

"Maya, please tell me why you are crying?"

"He called."

"who?" My dad asked sitting up in his seat. she looked up at us and squared her jaw.

"Trammell." and just like that the tears started to flow again. the anger inside me flared and I wanted to scream but I knew I had to calm down.

"what did he say?"

"how did he get your number?" we both asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know how he got my number, he said he has his ways. He didn't say what he wanted. he just wanted me to know he could get to me if he needed too."

"he said that?" she nodded her head and I moved to sit next to her. I lifted her chin rubbing my thumb across her cheek. "Maya, I promise he will not touch you. I will not let that happen." she nodded her head as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't let another tear fall because of that asshole."

"Em, he is messing with me. he is going to do everything until the point I am completely vulnerable." I seen the anger rise in her eyes and I shook my head.

"Don't let him get inside your head My. Baby, he not getting near you." I pecked her lips before getting up and walking out the living room. I grab my bag and see how much money I had in my wallet. I walk back into the living room grabbing her keys off the coffee table before grabbing her phone out of her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Password the same?"

"yes, but what are you doing?"

"going to get you a new number." I go to walk away but she grabs me.

"no I don't want a new number!"

"I don't care what you want. let go." I jerk my wrist away from her before walking out the house and driving to the phone place.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to either get my number changed or get it restricted."

"may I ask why?"

"I have people calling my phone that I don't want calling me. if the number is restricted could they still contact me?"

"no."

"and I can keep the same number?"

"yes but if they already have the number then they might still be able to contact you."

"I'll like to just get it restricted first then if I need a new number I will come back."

"Okay what's the number?"

"626-396-1944"

"name on the account?"

"Maya Fields-St. Germain."

"Spell?"

"F-I-E-L-D-S dash S-T. G-E-R-M-A-I-N."

"six digit account number?"

"I don't know."

"What is the birthday?"

"oh, 03-20-79."

"Okay that's it. alright I'm going to go in and make it restricted."

"Thank you."

"if you are receiving phone calls that are bothering you, you need to report it to the cops."

"Thank you, I will if it proceeds."

"Have a nice day."

"you too." I leave and get back in the car before driving back home. I walk in and drop her phone on the couch next to her before going upstairs. I take my tank top off and my sweats getting ready to jump in the shower to try and clear my head. I hear the door open and I turn to see Maya standing with her back against the door.

"what did you do?"

"it's restricted but if he calls back I _will_ change that damn number Maya. He is not going to put _US _through the shit again. I am not dealing with this again. I'm not that scared teenager anymore. This ends before it starts." she walks up to me placing her hands on my bare waist. she lifts up on her toes and connects our lips bring me down to her. she pulls back and wipes the tears away. she kisses my forehead the my nose, cheeks before kissing along my jaw.

"I'm sorry." I knit my brows together and look at her.

"what are you sorry for?"

"putting you through this."

"you're not putting me through anything sweetie. and don't even think about saying you are and that this is all your fault because its not." I peck her lips. "I'm going to take a shower." I press my lips to her forehead before walking into our bathroom. I look over my shoulder at her and raised my eye brow. "Are you coming?" she pierced her lips together before nodding following me into the bathroom.

we got into the shower and I wrapped my arms around her body bring us flushed together. The hot water ran over our bodies melting all of our worries away for that moment.

"You really don't care what I want?" Maya asked softly and I shook my head.

"I care but when it comes to this I'm not changing my mind on what I want to do. my job is to keep you safe and if I have to be mean for you to be safe so be it."

"thank you." she whispered into the crook of my neck and I smiled.

"you never have to thank me for protecting you."

"that wasn't just for protecting me. that was for loving me, having a family with me, and most importantly just being you." I lifted her chin up and connected our lips together in a soft kiss.

After we were clean we got dress and Maya was sitting on the edge of the bed putting lotion on while I brushed my hair.

"I think Emma is having sex." Maya said and I turned around and stared at her.

"What?"

"I think she is. I'm not sure and I don't want to ask but I think she is."

"with who?"

"Either Jace or Cassie, maybe both."

"why do you think that?"

"The way they look at each other. its that look I seen in your eyes after we—you know."

"Yeah but I was in love with you."

"Yeah I was in love with you too."

"She probably isn't doing anything Maya."

"I hope not. I don't want her getting into trouble right now. She is too young."

"Teenagers do that."

"Hello, I'm well aware of that." I laughed and walked over to her straddling her waist.

"If she is, she is on birth control already and has been since she was thirteen. If she not, We are going to be the happiest mothers ever. But we know what it was like as teenagers, its just kind of the normal now."

"yeah I guess. why can't thing be how they were back then? You don't have sex until you meet the person you are going to spend your life with." Maya groan falling backwards. I placed a kissed on her neck before whispering in her ear.

"and if that as so we wouldn't be together. Think about it." I kiss her again before getting up. "I have swim practice. I'll be home later." I climbed off her lap and grabbed my gym bag.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Jayden asked running over to me as I grabbed my phone.

"I have swim practice. give mommy a kiss." he pecked my lips before sitting on his papa legs. I kissed Hayden then my dad before taking Maya's car keys again. "Daddy when Emma gets back, can you tell her to come to practice, that coach wants everyone there today?"

"Will do sweetie." I got in the car and headed to practice.

**Emma POV:**

"I hate waxes." Elise whined from the back seat.

"You will be okay."

"That was the first and last wax I ever get." Cassie said slowly sitting in the passenger seat.

"Come on it was that bad."

"My vagina is on fire Emma!" Cassie said looking at me with a death glare. "Nothing should be that painful."

"well at least its cute."

"I don't care it hurts." I couldn't help but laugh. "Keep laughing."

"oh I will Cass because this is funny." I drive back home and I see Jace car parked in the drive way.

"Boy toy here." Cassie said and I glared at her this time. I get out the car and walk over to his car.

"What Jace?"

"Get in." I walk over to the passenger side, opening the door and sitting down.

"Yes, Jace. How may I help you?"

"can you turn the sarcasms off?"

"Let me think. NO! you ignore me for almost two weeks and then show up at my house. What do you want?"

"Will you lower your voice?" I take a deep breath and look at him. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I was dealing with the fact that you don't love me like I love you."

"Jace, I love you. you know I do but I'm not in love with you."

"What does that mean?"

"it means I love you and that you will always have a special place in my heart but you don't own my heart."

"and someone does?" I ignore that question and she look elsewhere. "who?"

"Jace, I have to get inside. We will take later." I get out the car not saying anything else as Elise walks up lacing her fingers with mines pulling me close.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I fine thanks Lise." I can tell how Elise was looking at me she knew I was lying but she wasn't going to force me to talk. We walked inside and Papa stopped me in my stride up the steps.

"Emma, Emily said to go to practice today that coach wants everyone there."

"she left already?"

"Yeah, I guess me or Maya are taking you." I nodded walking upstairs to my room checking my gym bag for everything before striping my clothes off in my closet putting on my bathing suit. I pulled on a pair of short and I tank top before my tennis shoes.

"I'm sorry but I will call you later Cass." I said kissing her cheek. I put my gym bag on my shoulder when Cassie stepped in front of me.

"What did Jace want?" she had narrow eyes.

"nothing just wanted to talk."

"about?"

"none of your business."

"it is my business."

"Cassie I have to go. Lets not fight right now okay." I kissed her cheek again before walking down to my moms room. "Mama?" I knocked when I heard her say come in. I peaked my head into her room and she smiled

"Hey baby."

"Hey, mom said that I needed to go to practice today. I was wondering, were you or papa taking me?"

"Ask papa to take you."

"Okay. I love you mama."

**Maya POV:**

I stare down at my phone at the message I just received.

_**Meet me at my grandma house in thirty minutes. we need to talk and down bring you girlfriend –Trammell**_

I didn't know what to say but I knew that if I didn't go it would piss him off. I get up pulling my hair into a messy bun and putting on some shorts and I lose shirt. I walk downstairs and John took all the kids with him and I pick up Emily's keys getting in her car and driving to the one place I haven't been to since I left California.

After a hour or so drive I pull in front of Jamal's grandma's house. I haven't see Ms. Mary since I left. that lady loved me to death and if you knew what her grandson used to do to me she would probably have an heart attack. I see Trammell sitting on the porch and I get out and lean against the car.

"Long time no see."

"Trammell—"

"Maya you look amazing." he said licking his lips. "Haven't changed at all over the years."

"what do you want?"

"to talk."

"about?"

"You don't have to be scared." I shook my head.

"You tried to kill me a little over eighteen years ago Trammell."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, I wanted you to know I could contact you if I needed to but I don't want to hurt you. I spent eighteen years behind bars. I'm not trying to go back. I missed watching my daughter grow up."

"you have a kid?"

"I didn't even know it until about a year ago when she connected me. He mother didn't want me to know. I want to be there for her. I changed in there. I left drugs and alcohol alone. I got saved like my grandma always wanted me to do. I need to apologize to you for all the hurtful shit I did. I know what Jamal did to you and I'm sorry I let that happen. When I tried to hurt you I was just mad that my cousin who was like a brother to me was dead and I thought you had something to do with it."

"I'm leaving California. I served my time to the full and I am moving away from here. Cali has done nothing but hurt me and I need a fresh start. My daughter lives in Maryland and that where I'm going. I just wanted to make my peace with you and say bye." Once thing I could always do and I'm glad I still can, I could always tell when him and Jamal was sincere or not. At least when I was sober I could. I could tell from his eyes he was sincere about the apologize and I needed to forgive him for that.

"I forgive you." I said and he wrapped his arms around me and I tense in his embrace and he pulled away.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"it's okay. Have fun in Maryland." he nodded before moving away from me and the car. I got in the car and drove back home. when I got there John was pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to—I went out for a bit. I'm sorry I should have called."

"Maya I can tell where you lying. what did you do?"

"I went and talked to Trammell."

"You did What!"

"he texted me asking to talk. He said he was sorry for what he did and he is leaving."

"I don't trust this guy." he said shaking his head.

"I don't trust him either but he looked sincere."

"I'm still staying to make sure everything is fine."

"thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to lay down for a little while. do you mind watching the twins?"

"no, go lay down." I start to walk away but stop turning back around.

"Don't tell Emily." he nodded his head and I went upstairs to nap.

**Week Later… Last Day of School… Friday**

**Emma POV:**

it is finally the last day of school. I am beyond excited. I begged coach to give me Saturday off. He complained but he knows I am going to work my butt off I just want to hang out with me friends for the weekend. But I have to go to practice today to make up for missing Saturday. I'm sitting in my second block when Cassie walks in.

"Party at Mario's tonight!" she yelled and I smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, its called twerking for the summer."

"he just wants to see girls shaking their behinds."

"I have my eyes on one specifically." I smiled as she sit on top of my desk.

"Anyone can come?" some girl asked Cassie and she nodded.

"He wants the upcoming seniors there. but I'm pretty sure some under classmen want hurt" she said turned back to me and smiled. "Are we going?"

"Yes!"

"Is Jace going to come?"

"he's out of town."

"Great now I can just dance with you without being stared at."

"oh they gon' stare so be prepared." I heard the warning bell ring and I pushed her off my desk. "Don't be late to class." she nodded running out the classroom down the halls to her next class. I take my phone out to text Mario.

_**To Mario: Party Tonight I Hear?**_

_**From Mario: Definitely, hey I need lap dancers you want to be one**_

_**From Mario: I'm only asking cause I know you can dance**_

_**To Mario: Yeah I'll be one but I'm only dancing on Cassie**_

_**From Mario: you know that girls likes you. why torture her**_

_**To Mario: because watching her get flush is too funny lol**_

_**To Mario: oh and lap dances start with Ciara Ride it**_

_**From Mario: Got it baby girl**_

I smiled because I knew exactly what I was going to do. That was one of my favorite songs to dance to and I knew Cassie would go wild. I pulled my headphones up throw my shirt and around the back putting on in my ear where my hair was coving it. I go to my contacts and call Elise. she puts up on the second ring.

_It is early and you are in school what do you want_

_rude and its ten a.m. wake up_

_its summer for me I sleep what _She whined.

_okay baby there is a party tonight want to go_

_what kind of party_

_twerking for summer party_

_what kind of name is that_

_a guys name. you down to come_

_yeah… you do know you could have texted me that or waited to come home and ask me this_

_yeah but calling you in the middle of class is living life on the edge_

_whatever I hope you get the shit taken_

_love you too bye_

I hang up the phone and start laughing. I do my warm on the board before the teacher actually decided to teach. the day went by fast and the next thing I know I am in the car with Cassie driving while she drives me to practice. I play with her fingers that are resting on the center console.

"So, wear shorts tonight." I told her.

"why?"

"because Elsie and I are going to be wearing them. plus you look sexy in them."

"I guess I could wear some cargos."

"Girl short Cass."

"They are girl shorts." I groan, this girl is impossible.

"You're impossible sometimes."

"Mario is doing lap dances."

"I know I heard. want one don't you?"

"from you yes, but not in front of everybody."

"why not?"

"because I don't need everyone seeing what I get all the time." I slap her arm and she laughs. "plus I don't want those guys staring at you."

"they stare regardless. I mean have you seen me?"

"cocky much?" I laugh as the car came to a stop. Cassie kisses my cheek as I get out grabbing my bag from the trunk. I put my head through the window and smile at her.

"Don't be late picking us up." I start to walk away before turning back around. "And stop staring." I laugh as I continue to walk away. I hear her yell back to me 'And I'm the impossible one.' i smile walking in and see my mom sitting on the bleachers drinking water.

"Hey mom, can I go to a party tonight with Cassie at Mario's house. it's a end of the year thing and its for all the upcoming seniors."

"Is Elise going?"

"Yeah, it was requested she come."

"Then yes I don't mind but ask mama when you get home to double check."

"will do." I stood there taking off my pants and shirt already having my swimsuit under it. I had gym as my last class and when I was changing back into my clothes I went ahead and put on my suit.

**Later…**

"shorts?" Elise asked.

"yeah grab some out of my closet." I walked out in nothing but my bra and panties going into my closet behind her. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top the revealed my sides. Elise put on a pair of shorts with a lacey tank that you could see through the sides.

"nice." I said pinching her stomach.

"stop." she laughed flinching back.

"I see you still have the body."

"just because don't swim anymore doesn't mean I don't stay in shape."

"why did you quit?"

"Mom just wants me to be like Emily. I'm not here. I mean I'm good at swimming but I not like you or her. I'm into basketball."

"you are amazing but I get what you are saying."

"yeah I still take lessons but I'm just not on a team." we put our shoes on and finish our hair before walking downstairs.

"Need me to drive you?" Papa asked and we shook our heads.

"Cassie coming and we are going to grab something to eat while we're out."

"how late are you going to be out?" mama asked.

"we staying over Cassie house so we want disturb anyone when we come in."

"text me when you get to her house." she said looking up from stirring something on the stove. "Better yet call me on face time."

"you do know I have an android."

"and you can face time so call me on there."

"yes ma'am." Cassie blew her horn and we kissed everyone bye before running out to the car.

**Maya POV:**

"My baby isn't a baby anymore." I said out loud.

"I know."

"she's about to go to college." I whined looking Emily in the eye.

"I know but we got our other little babies."

"They aren't babies anymore Em, they are seven going on seventeen." Emily awed pulling me into her chest.

"I'm going to go get the twins so we can eat." I made everyone plate and we ate.

"Where is Emma and Elise?" Hayden asked.

"It's 'where are' and they went to a party."

"sorry."

"its okay baby."

"Why do they get to go places all the time? I want to go with them." Hayden pouted. she loved spending time with them. she was jealous because it was usually just her and Emma but with Elise here, Emma is always with Elise instead of her.

"Because she is older than you and can go places alone." dinner went alone then we put the Twins to bed. Em and I climbed into bed.

"So I was thinking about me having a baby." Em spoke up and I looked over at her.

"Yeah and what did you decided?"

"Right after the Olympics we go do it."

"sound like a plan."

"yeah but I talked to a doctor already, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just had an check up and asked."

"baby it's okay. what did the doctor say?"

"I have a higher chance for multiples because of my age."

"like twins?"

"twins, triplets, quads, etc."

"well whatever we get we will be happy."

"yeah, so you can look for the donor." she said sitting up looking at me.

"What?" I asked following suit.

"I want you to pick the person, I want that to be your decision."

"Em, that should be a mutual agreement."

"I will agree to whoever you choose."

"I don't know."

"My, please." I know what she wants me to feel like I am a part of this but honestly I don't think I could choose the person alone without her say in it.

"I'll think about it baby." she smiled kissing me softly laying down curling into my side.

"Mommies!" the twins yelled as they ran into our room.

"I thought we put you two to bed?"

"We want to sleep with you." Jayden said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I looked at Hayden and she was doing the exact same but had a pout on her lips. I looked at Emily and she nodded her head pulling the covers back so the twins could climb in. Hayden snuggled into me and Jayden did the same to Emily. There went any chance of us doing anything tonight.

"night Em, I love you."

"Night babe, I love you too."

**Emma POV:**

we went and got some burgers and while we were there these three guys were staring at us. They walked over and I started to flirt.

"You girls look fine today."

"thanks?" Elise said making it sound like a question.

"Where are you going to?" he asked and Cassie raised her eye brow. Cassie was sitting in the middle between me and Elise, she wrapped her arm around both our waist and smiled.

"I'm sorry but you are making my girlfriends uncomfortable."

"girlfriends?" he asked thinking she was lying.

"Yes as in a go with both." I looked over to Elise and she raised an eye brow.

"Bullshit."

"don't question my girl." Elise said leaning into Cassie.

"Yeah, she has to point to lie." I lean forward and kissed Cassie neck softly. the three guys shook their heads before walking away.

"That was fun." I laughed softly hiding my behind Cassie.

"I'm just glad you two decided to play along."

"we have to do that more often." Elise said getting up getting our food.

I was proud of Cassie. she had on a pair of blue jean short shorts with a halter top on with a pair of vans. her hair was straight much like mines and Elise but she had a snap back on backwards while Elise and I tied ours up with a bandana.

"You look cute. thanks for wearing shorts."

"it killed me to do this." she whispered.

"whatever lets go to Mario's place so I can dance."

the music was booming and we immediately walked in and started dancing to the song that was already playing. Cassie grabbed our hands and took us over to bar to get something to drink. Mario parents were both cops and there was no liquor at all at the party.

"I'm looking for Mario." Cassie whispered in my ear and I nodded. I turn around the opposite direction when I hear someone yell me name.

"PIPER!" I yelled. Piper and I were friends since freshmen year but she moved away towards the end of sophomore year. she was white was reddish blonde hair but she had a Dutch/European accent. Funny thing was she was actually born in LA. She was raised in Holland and London, he dad is in the army and he was stationed overseas most of her life. "When did you get back?"

"This morning. I got on facebook and seen Mario was throwing a party and I knew I had to come." I gave her a big hug.

"I missed the hell out of you. Where did you go?"

"Holland."

"Why?"

"my dad had to go. he still there now but I'm spending the summer with my grandma."

"I'm glad you're back." I tap Elise shoulder and she turns around and looks at me. "Piper, Elise, Elise Piper." they greet each other and Mario walks up to us.

"If it isn't Piper." she smiled walking up to Mario wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." she said once she pulled away. "Lets dance!" she yelled and we all went back out to the dance floor and started dancing to Red Nose by Sage the Gemini. Cassie grabbed my waist and we started to dance with my butt in her pelvis. Three hours go by and we dance non stop like this until we all decided to head outside to cool off.

"I'm going to grab some waters." Cassie tells me before walking off. Elise, Piper, Mario and I walk outside to the deck and let the cool breeze blow over us.

"When are we doing it?" I asked Mario.

"When we go back inside." I nodded my head as Cassie walks out with the waters.

"Thanks." we all said as Cassie sit on my lap.

"Cassie!" I yelled trying to push her off. "You're ass is still boney. Move!" I laughed as she wiggled her butt on me. You could hear 'Strip' By Chris Brown playing in the background and Cassie started to dance on me. I raised my hands and let her do what she wanted. she grind her butt against me twice before she started laughing.

"You actually thought ya'll was about to get a show didn't you." she said moving off my lap sitting on top of the table.

"No worries." Mario said smirking. "If anything you will be getting the show." she looked at him confused and I laughed. She flicked him off and she pulled a joint out her pocket. she went to light it when I grabbed it from her.

"No!" I broke it and then stomped on it.

"What the hell Emma!" she yelled looking at me crazy.

"you're not smoking."

"why not?"

"because I don't like you too." she groan and rolled her eyes.

"its just a little weed." I raised an eye brow and she sighed.

"Fine."

"Where did you get it?"

"My older brother gave it to me." I shook my head and rolled my eyes sitting back down. we sat outside for about forty more minutes before we all headed back inside. Mario got up on the bar and took the mic shutting the music off. Everyone yelled 'Hey' but her shh them.

"Listen up everybody. I got a real special treat for five lucky people." he said and everyone looked around with smiles on their faces. "I need Jonathan Right, Ronald Cole, Tory Bishop, Malcom Knight, and my home girl Cassie Davis. I need everyone to back up so they can sit down in the chairs that are being brought out now." Everyone moved back so the chairs could be put down with enough space between them. Cassie looked at my funny and I shrugged my shoulders. she went and sat down in the chair and I turn my head to Mario winking at him.

"Now, I asked five girls to give these five people a special lap dance. These five girls know who that are and have been given their person. Are you ready for the show for the night?" He asked and everyone screamed 'Yeah'.

"I wonder who dancing on Cassie?" Elise asked and I could do nothing but smile at her as Ciara 'Ride It' started to play.

_Catch me in the mall__  
__You know I buy it out__  
__G5 plane, yeah I fly it out__  
__Niggas in the back look like lex in them 28__  
__Naw you can't get her__  
__If you ain't got plenty cake__  
__ATL Georgia, booties look like this size__  
__23 waist, pretty face, thick thighs_

I stared at Elise as me and the five other girls started to make our way to the front. I winked at her before turning my attention to Cassie. The girls and I decided we would dance around all the people before going to our respective person. When the intro was coming to an end I was standing in front of Cassie biting my lip.

_I can do it big__  
__I can do it long__  
__I can do whenever or however you want__  
__I can do it up and down__  
__I can do it circles__  
__To him I'm a gymnist__  
__This ring is my circus__  
__I market it so good__  
__They can't wait to tr I__  
__M a__  
__I work it so good__  
__Man, these niggas__  
__Tryna buyyyyyyyyyyy me___

_They love they way I ride it__[x3]__  
__They love the way I ride the beat__  
__How I ride the beat, I ride it___

_They love they way I ride it__[x3]__  
__They love the way I ride the beat__  
__Like a motherfuckin freak__  
_

I turned my back to her started to roll my hips. I made my hip go up and down and made them do circles. I sat down on her lap and whined my hips like a wave. I stand up and turn to face her for my favorite part. The part that is about to drive her crazy if she isn't already.

_And I won't stop, don't stop__  
__Get it! Get it!__  
__I'm a pitch down the middle__  
__Baby hit it! hit it!___

_I do it to him right, it's Mmm Mmm good__  
__Handle my business, like a big girl should__  
__1 o'clock, 2 o'clock__  
__3 o'clock, 4...__  
__5 o'clock, 6 o'clock__  
__Baby give me more___

_Pick me up, pick me up__  
__You are my Ducati__  
__I'm all up your frame__  
__Baby say my name__  
__Show you how get em__  
__Show you how to do it__  
__Left hip, right hip__  
__Put your back into it ohhhh__  
_

I brought my lips to her ear and said "_I do it to her right, it's Mmm Mmm good__  
__Handle my business, like a big girl should." _I lean back and tick my hips imitating a clock and rolling my pelvis forward at six o'clock. I got back to her ear and whisper "_I'm all up your frame__  
__Baby say my name__."_I lick her ear before moving back before doing exactly what she said.

I turn my back, back to her and slowly dance on her and around her. I do this through Ludacris part before it get to the chorus part.

_Ohh baby baby baby__  
__Do you like it up when I'm up__  
__When I'm down, when I'm down__  
__Ohh baby baby baby__  
__He can't stand to look away__  
__When I'm wirling this around___

_Oh baby baby you like it__  
__When I take it up and down...__  
__Oh baby he love it when__  
__I twirl this thang on___

_He love they way I ride it__[x3]__  
__He love the way I ride the beat__  
__Like a motherfuckin freak_

I bring my hips up and down, whirling and twirling around in her lap. She had her bottom lip in between her teeth and her hands resting on my waist. Her eyes was a darker shade of brown and I could tell she was turn completely on. when the song was over I lean down and kiss her cheek. "I hope you enjoyed the show." I raised an eye brow getting off her lap and walking back into the crowd. I high five Mario and Elise.

"I can't believe you did that." Piper said laughing. I started dancing with Elise when I felt arms wrap around me waist pulling me away. I turn and seen Cassie was pulling me away and towards a back room. When the door closed she connected our lips and I moan into the rushed kisses before pushing her back.

"uh huh." I said wiggling my finger in her face.

"you can't possibly tease me like that and not give me any."

"oh I can." I said smirking walking closer wrapping my arms around her waist bringing my lips to her ear. "And I did." I kiss right behind her ear before pecking her lips walking towards the door.

"Ready to go home because I am?" Cassie said sounding mad.

"Is my baby mad?"

"No."

"Sound mad."

"no this is the sound of extremely aroused. Can we leave?"

"yeah lets just get Elise and we can leave."

"you do know you are going to pay for ths."

"Maybe, maybe not." I laughed before finding Elise, Telling Piper and Mario bye before we drove to Cassie house.

**A/N: Well, that's it. This should have been posted three days ago but I was having serious trouble doing this party scene. This came out perfect and I'm glad I got it how I wanted it. **

**Next Chapter will be set in a month time and They will be in Rio for the Olympics. Also Emma and Elise will both be Seventeen having already celebrated their birthdays. (which I really just didn't want to touch on because teen birthday parties suck) **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and No worries Emaya moments are coming up. Also Maya and Chris Secret. What is it? Keep guessing and eventually the answer will be revealed. **

**Next chapter might take awhile I have to see how starting school back will be like. I start Monday. (Tears…) But It my SENIOR YEAR! finally! I literally HATE high school. That whole high school is the best experience of your life is the worst lie ever told. My high school experience was nothing but AP/Honor assignments non-stop and I never got a break and HeartBreak. (lost my papa) Hopefully this year treats me different. (Finger Crossed) **

**C/O 2014**

**Anyways like I said before I hoped you enjoyed this moment and I am glad that everyone is enjoying this story so much. I am having so much time writing it and coming up with ideas for it. Hope everyone who has to go back to school has fun seeing your friends again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**RIO…**

**Narrator:**

Emily and Emma are at the Olympics in Rio and everyone is inside the swimming arena waiting for the meet to start. John, Pam, Ethan, Elise, the twins, Chris, Lisa, Baby Chris and Cassie were in the stands cheering for the Emily's.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked Emma as she holds her shoulders.

"Yes, mom I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"Mom look at all these people."

"Once you hit that water you are going to forget they are even here. Get into your zone and imagine we are back in Cali in the pool and you are trying to beat your teammates."

"What if I lose?"

"Do you care whether you win or not?"

"kind of I want a medal."

"Then you have three chances to get it. But you are going to get gold baby so breathe Emmy." Emma nodded her head as Emily pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby. You're going to be amazing."

"I love you too mom, and you are too." the break apart and start getting in their zone. Up first was the race they have against each other. it was the 100m and Emma knew how fast her mom is. she also knows she set the world record. She put her headphones in and get ready. They signal that it is time and all the swimmers get up on the platforms. Emma and Emily are standing right next to one another and Emma looks over at her mom smiling before pulling on her goggles. Emma and Emily both take a deep breath keeping the eyes on the water. The shot is fired and they lunge into the pool.

Emily and Emma both start to pull ahead and then NZ starts to pull ahead of Emma but Emma does the flip and pulls away. she forgot about the other players for a moment and just thought it was her and her mom racing. She reaches the wall and pops up out the water. she pulls her goggles off and looks to her left and see Emily is up with her. They look up at the clock and see Emma beat Emily by I milli-second.

"Yes!" Emma screams throwing her arms in the air. Emily reaches over and pulls Emma into a hug kissing her forehead.

"Good job baby girl." The swim to get out the pool and are stopped to talk to reporters.

"I am standing her with the two USA Olympic Team mother- daughter duo Emily Fields-St. Germain and her daughter Emma Fields-St. Germain. How was it to swim against each other?"

"It was fun. I ready enjoyed swimming against her. she great competition and motivates me to do my best and push myself." Emma said smiling at her mom wrapping a arm around her waist.

"How does it feel to have you seventeen year old daughter beat you?" The reporter ask with a laugh.

"Good actually. I knew she was fast and she beat me by a milli-second. I'm happy for her."

"How does it feel to share this experience with her?"

"It's amazing. The last time I was here she was a little kids in the stands with her mom cheering me on and now she down her competing with me. I couldn't be happier." Emily said.

"Yeah exactly, I'm glad that I get to share this with her."

"Thank you for talking with us. I will let you go and get ready for you next swim."

"Thank you." They both said walking off.

"You we're amazing. I thought I had you for a second." Emily said laughing.

"You did but I had this surge of energy and pulled ahead." They walked back over and they watched each other swim their next sets. Emma swam her events and then stood back and cheered for her mom when she was doing hers. At the end of the competition all together, Emma had three medals: Two gold and a silver medal; Emily had: Three gold and a silver medal.

The medal ceremony was tomorrow and coach wanted all the girls to get a goodnights rest before the ceremony. The day of the ceremony coach invited everyone family to gather for breakfast downstairs in the ballroom. Emily and Emma walked downstairs taking a seat with their family giving them all hugs and kisses. The twins jumped and Emily's lap while Cassie discreetly grabbed Emma's hand giving it a squeeze.

"I wanted to say a little something." Coach said standing up and the entire ballroom fell silent. "I want to thank every single last one of you for doing your best and winning one for America. I trained you hard and you pushed yourselves to be the best. I just want every single one of you to know just how proud of you I am." he took a breath before continuing. "I just want to say to one particular swimmer that I enjoyed training you and being behind you for two Olympics. You were amazing and London and you were equal if not better here in Rio. I am sad to hear that you are retiring for good from swimming and I will miss being so hard on you pushing you to your best. It's been a nice ride Emily." He raised his glass. "To America." everyone clapped except Emma. She stared at her mother with her eyes wide.

**Emma POV:**

did I hear him correctly? did he just say she is retiring? "Mom?" she looked at me and smiled. "why didn't you tell me?" I was hurt. that was something I wanted to hear from my mom not my coach.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know he was going to announce it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Emma—" she stood and walked over bending down in front of me grabbing my hands looking me in the eyes. "Swimming is still going to be _OUR _thing. that's not going to chance. I'm retiring from competing, not swimming with you for fun." she reached up and rubbed her thumb over my cheek. "Swimming is our thing and nothing will change that." I smiled and she leaned up kissing my forehead. I didn't want her to retire. I loved this feeling I had over the last three days. Watching my mom swim again, us swimming together sharing something together, and seeing that sparkle in her eye she only get for chorine filled water.

"Emma!" Ethan said excitedly walking over and making a seat out of my lap. "You were really good." he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"thanks little man. did you have fun?"

"yeah, I didn't know you could swim that fast."

"I bet you can too."

"no, I tried."

"How about when we get back to LA I will take you to the pool and show you how to do it right?"

"you will?"

"of course, you're my little man right?"

"yeah!" I kissed his forehead and he had this huge smile on his face. I looked over and Jayden looked jealous. I motion with my finger for him to come here.

"you want to come too?" he nodded his head and I smiled. "don't pout. you're not cute when you pout."

"uh huh."

"nu huh."

"I look like a puppy."

"no you look like a ugly duckling." he stuck his tongue out and I ruffled his hair. Ethan got off my lap going back to sit down and Jayden took his spot.

"I'm going to grandma house."

"why?"

"I don't know. Me and Hayden going."

"Here babe." Cassie said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Mm thanks." I was about to say something to jay when my phone started to vibrate. I smiled seeing Aunt Spencer face pop up.

_Hello_

_gratulatione __**(congratulations)**_

_Thanks auntie why didn't you come to Rio_

_Vidi autem ego, et non poterant adire ad faciendum ea. datum est tibi et tuis elit. et dixerit mihi iam sum gaudens mulier __**(i had to work and couldn't come but i watched it. you and your mom was amazing. tell her i'm proud of her and to call me soon)**_

_I will. I have to go we are leaving to go to the ceremony now. I love you._

_bene quoque te amo sweetie __**(okay sweetie I love you too)**_

growing up Aunt Spencer made it her person mission to teach me latin. She did a great job too because I am fluent in it. Elise and I both are. She hired us a Latin teacher because she knew that Rosewood middle and high offered Latin not Spanish, she wanted us prepared for that. That's what she told us but I think she wanted us to know so she could talk to us without people understanding us.

"Mom, Spencer said call her soon and that she is proud oh and congratulations." she nodded her head as we started to walk out the ballroom towards the bus.

I have been back in LA for two days now and my moms want to take Elise and I out for lunch. They want to spend time with us since we haven't really done that alone since the twins were born. we went to the small diner that had some really good Italian food.

"Elise, Tell me what's been going on. Do you have a boyfriend?" Mom asked and Elise blushed.

"Yes, his name is Noah. he amazing he plays Football."

"how long have you guys been together?"

"um, two three years?" they both nodded.

"Emma, here doesn't have a boyfriend." Mama said and Elise started to smile.

"nullam habeat amicam." **(no she has a girlfriend.)**

"non est meae puellae unum et duas clausæ usque in infernum Elise." **(one she is not my girlfriend and two shut the hell up Elise.) **I warned her and she laughed out loud.

"English." Mama scolded. "I hate Spencer taught them that." we both smiled brightly. Maybe that was the true reason she taught us this.

"Sorry."

"What did you two just say?" mom looked at us and I raised my eye brow at Elise warning her to shut up.

"She said I'm stuck up that why I don't and I told her to shut up." they both nodded their heads not knowing whether we were telling the truth but had no way to prove otherwise.

"Anyways-" Elise said rolling her eyes. "Spencer, Aria and mainly Hanna wants Emma to come back to Rosewood to spend time with us. They said they don't get any time with her now since you decided to move across the country." I laughed because I know that little speech was definitely my Aunt Hanna. my moms just shook their heads with smile on their faces. we talked before we left to drop me off at home.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Mama asked.

"No, go spend time with Elise alone." I said smiling before getting out the car. I had the house to myself. Papa went back to Rosewood with nanny and the twins were with daddy and Lisa for the week.

"Why do you want to be alone?" Elise asked and I shook my head.

"Just go." I smiled and she shrugged her shoulders. I walked inside and smiled. Cassie was coming over and I was happy. But before Cassie comes over Jace was coming over first. I sat down on the couch waiting for her to arrive. i turned the TV on and after about ten minutes the door bell rung. I turned the TV off walking over to the door. He smiled pulling me into a hug. I kissed his cheek and shut the door behind him.

"Want something to drink?"

"yeah thanks." I walked into the kitchen grabbing a vitamin water when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips connect to my neck. I rolled my eyes before pulling out of his embrace.

"Here." I said irritated and moved away.

"Thanks." he mumbled. Lately I didn't want him around me. he was annoying and was getting on my nerves. "Would you like it if I made out with you?" And here he goes asking me stupid questions. When do someone ask that question.

"I would like if you didn't ask me that. Seriously you know I hate that."

"I just want to know what you like and dislike."

"Okay Jace." I walked out the kitchen into the living room. he sat down pretty close and tried to kiss me but I backed up. "Jace Stop!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"nothing." He moved back and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I been feeling lonely. we haven't done anything in almost two and a half months."

"I'm sorry you're lonely but us having sex isn't going to fix that."

"I just want to love and be loved."

"yeah I see that."

"I'm depressed without you." I just stare at him and he starts to talk again. "I want to hold you, cuddle with you, hold hands with you and kiss you."

"but you want more."

"yes but I want all that too. Why can't I just get the love I want?"

"you will one day." his eyes looked watery. "Jace, please say you aren't crying."

"Guys can be emotional you know."

"I know they can be but that's no reason to cry."

"I just want to be with you and every way possible." I turned on the couch and sat indian style facing him. "It doesn't have to be about sex."

"Yeah that's what all guys say." I said sarcastically. I can tell by the look in his eye that irritated him.

"There you go again putting on the shelf with the rest of the guys. You know me better than that. I'm different. Yeah I talk about sex a lot big whoop but when I say I just want to cuddle I mean it Emma." I bite my lip and smile.

"Yeah you're on the shelf with the other guys."

"That's not my fault. you keep pushing me away like I'm a pile of clothes."

"oh really?"

"That's how I feel. I have feelings. I care." that right there pissed me off.

"Don't you think I know you have feelings? Or do I look like some dumbass to you?"

"I doubt you do and no you look lost to me. Like a ship drifting off into the lost sea. I'd like to be your lighthouse."

"How the hell do I look lost? please explain yourself?"

"You told me you don't wanna be loved because of something from your pass. I feel like someone hurt you and that why you are the way you are now. Not trusting, you keep to yourself. I pour my heart out to you and you guard yours like my goal is to rip it out your chest."

"I never said I didn't want to be loved. I said I didn't want to dated for personal reason. if that's going to be your example please quote me correctly and I guard my heart cause I don't want to be hurt."

"Well I'm telling you I wouldn't hurt you. I love you more than anything. I'm over here fucking hurting. why would I risk losing you when the only thing I want is for you to be in my arms?"

"Love me?" I laugh bitterly.

"Don't use your personal reasons as a crutch."

"My personal reason aren't a crutch."

"You flinch every time I go to touch you and you pull away."

"I don't like begin touch."

"I know that and we worked on that."

"Plus the touching issue isn't my personal reason. don't act like you know something when you have no idea about what's really that issue."

"Its an excuse you use to not be loved."

"I never said I couldn't be love so don't take my fucking words and twist them Jace to please your damn self."

"oh so you saying you can now?"

"I never said I couldn't I just said I didn't want a boyfriend."

"Just because some guy in your past hurt you doesn't mean I will. Let me take care of you. Are you scared what he did to you will come back as a bad memory?"

"no one ever hurt me Jace. I was fourteen when I moved here. I was never in a serious relationship. I have things I need to do and I don't have time for a relationship. Plus guys are too needy."

"Mhm got you. So you finally tell me the real reason. It's not that you think you a guy doesn't care it's you who doesn't care. real smooth."

"That's not the reason but please feel free to continue to think that."

"Wow."

"Jace, listen. I like you a lot but not that type of way. I like you as a friend nothing more. When this whole thing started it was just a friends with benefits thing. we both were tired of being virgins and decided to lose it to each other because it was someone we trusted. I didn't know you would fall for me Jace and I'm sorry but I can't be with you."

"I know." he shook his head. "I told myself not to fall for you but I couldn't help it." he stood up and kissed my forehead. "You're still my best friend." he said standing back up straight.

"And you're still mines. Forever and always."

"Maybe one day you will tell me your personal reason."

"I will just not right now." he nodded his head and we walked to the front door. He turned around giving me a hug and pulled away.

"I need some space right now but I will talk to you soon." I nodded my head knowing exactly what he meant.

"Bye Jace."

"Bye Emma." Us saying bye was us saying bye to what we had. Closing the door once he was out was me literally and metaphorically shutting the door on our past. I sighed going to lay down on the couch letting my eyes flutter shut as I think about what just happen. I hear a knock at the door but don't feel like getting up.

"Emma, open the door." I hear Cassie yell.

"Open it Cass it's open." the door opens and she shuts it back. I don't see her walking towards me because my arms are over my eyes. I hear her put something down before she crawls on top of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you just hold me?" I asked. she moves to the side, laying behind me and pulling me into her body. My back is to her front and her arms are securely around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Jace just got into a fight before you came over."

"he was here?"

"yeah."

"why? I mean why were you fighting?"

"I had to break off what we had going." I said feeling the tears falling from my eyes admitting that to Cassie.

"What?" I turn over and look at her. I was pledging with my eyes and I could see hurt in hers. "Break what off?"

"I was sleeping with him." she moved her arms and got off the couch pacing back and forth.

"What?"

"Cass—"

"No don't Cassie me. you said he was just your friend. Ew you were sleeping with him and then me. That is foul Emma."

"it wasn't like that."

"I have to go."

"Cassie!" she was out the door before I could stop her. I laid on the couch and cried for as long as I could remember. I heard a car pull into the garage and I tried to stop crying knowing it was my parents but I couldn't the tears just kept on falling.

"Emma!" I hear Elise yell and I turned on my stomach hiding my face. "Emma we got—what's wrong?" I felt her hand on my back and I started to cry even more. I heard my moms walk into the living room talking and stop when they seen what was going on.

"Emma, baby what's the matter?" They asked with concern evident on their faces. the pulled me into their embrace as I cried not saying what was wrong.

**A/N: Here is an update before school starts tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To the guest that asked whether Maya was in Rio or not? She was in Rio. Everybody was there i must have forgot to type her in but she was there screaming for her girls. She wouldn't have missed that for nothing in the world. **

_**Previously…**_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Can you just hold me?" I asked. she moves to the side, laying behind me and pulling me into her body. My back is to her front and her arms are securely around me. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Me and Jace just got into a fight before you came over."_

"_he was here?"_

"_yeah."_

"_why? I mean why were you fighting?"_

"_I had to break off what we had going." I said feeling the tears falling from my eyes admitting that to Cassie._

"_What?" I turn over and look at her. I was pledging with my eyes and I could see hurt in hers. "Break what off?"_

"_I was sleeping with him." she moved her arms and got off the couch pacing back and forth._

"_What?"_

"_Cass—"_

"_No don't Cassie me. you said he was just your friend. Ew you were sleeping with him and then me. That is foul Emma."_

"_it wasn't like that."_

"_I have to go."_

"_Cassie!" she was out the door before I could stop her. I laid on the couch and cried for as long as I could remember. I heard a car pull into the garage and I tried to stop crying knowing it was my parents but I couldn't the tears just kept on falling. _

"_Emma!" I hear Elise yell and I turned on my stomach hiding my face. "Emma we got—what's wrong?" I felt her hand on my back and I started to cry even more. I heard my moms walk into the living room talking and stop when they seen what was going on._

"_Emma, baby what's the matter?" They asked with concern evident on their faces. the pulled me into their embrace as I cried not saying what was wrong._

**Emma POV:**

A sob seek out and my moms just held me, cooing me to calm down, and rocking me until I finally stop crying. I pulled away and started searching the couch for my phone. I need to talk to Cassie.

"What are you looking for?" Elise asked.

"My phone." I said as I pulled the pillows away searching.

"You left it upstairs on the charger it died." I run across the couch jumping off and running upstairs to my room. I grab my phone off my bed and go to my messages.

_**To Cass: Please come back we need to talk**_

_**To Cass: Baby please don't do this I'm sorry let me explain**_

_**To Cass: I need you to come back please**_

After not getting a response I call her phone and it rings and goes straight to voicemail. I sent over twenty messages and decided against calling her knowing she was going to send me straight to voicemail.

I lean against my wall putting my head on my knees and cried. "Why did I do that? Why did I tell her?" I asked myself. I calmed myself down and headed back downstairs to get something to drink. I put my phone on the counter while my moms and Elise sat at the table. I heard when I ran upstairs that mama said 'no let her go'. I guess Elise and or mom was going to chase after me. I didn't look at them or say anything. I grabbed a vitamin water when my phone finally vibrated. I grabbed my phone and seen it was Cassie.

_**From Cass: Sorry I can't**_

That's all it said but I knew that it had more meaning then one. I threw my phone across the kitchen hitting the other wall and falling against the door sobbing.

**Maya POV:**

When Emma ran upstairs I stopped Emily and Elise from chasing her. she need space right now or she wouldn't talk. she came downstairs after about thirty minutes and sat her phone on the counter grabbing something to drink. when her phone vibrated she hurriedly grabbed her phone and after she read whatever it was she throw her phone against the wall. She crumbled to the fall sobbing. Emily and I immediately run to our baby's side holding her. I have never seen her so broken.

I knew this broken. This is heartbroken. I went through it when Emily and I went our separate ways in college. We finally get her to the couch and she lays her head in my lap holding onto my stomach as she cried her eyes out. Once she cried until she couldn't anymore she sat up but she keep her hold on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as Emily rubbed her thigh.

"You want to tell us what's wrong?" I asked softly. she nodded her head and Elise handed her a tissue. she wiped her face before speaking.

"C-Cas-sie—J-Jace" was all she said hoarsely.

"Shit."Elise and we looked at her shaking her head. 'What do she know?' I thought. I look back at Emma.

"What about Cassie and Jace?" she shook her head. "What? you can tell us baby." Emily started to rub her back.

"Y-You're go-ing to b-be mad at m-me."

"We won't get mad baby. we promise." Emily said. 'Speak for yourself, because I'm pretty sure I'm going to get mad.' I thought once again but thought against actually saying it. I nodded my head showing her I meant it.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise." I repeat firmly. she let go of me and moved to the opposite couch pulling her legs up to her chest. she took a few breaths and a drink of the water she got that Elise brought to the living room.

"I didn't want to go with you guys because Cassie was coming over." she started not looking at us.

'This is not good'. I thought. I know my daughter and when she is avoiding eye connect with us its because she knows what she did was wrong.

"But Jace was suppose to come over first because he wanted to talk. About ten minutes after you left he came and I offered him something to drink. he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck." she took a deep breath. "I pushed him away telling him I couldn't do this anymore."

"Do what?" I asked.

"We would fool around every once in awhile." We all gasped and Emma looked up before looking back down. "We got into this huge argument about how he loves me but I don't love him and how he thinks I'm lost and how I said I couldn't be loved. He was being an asshole really but I understood where he was coming from." she looked up at us finally.

"I told him that I had to end it for personal reasons and that when it started we agreed on a friends with benefits things. no feeling involved. We both were virgins and just wanted to get the whole 'Losing your virginity over with'." she stopped judging our reactions but I just nodded for her to continue.

"He agreed to just let it be and stay best friends but that when I was comfortable enough I had to tell him my personal reason to end it."

"what was your personal reason?" I asked.

"Cassie came over not to long after her left and I wouldn't look at her. she asked what was wrong and I just asked her to hold me and she did. I felt safe in her arms and I told her."

"Told her that you slept with Jace?" Elise asked and Emma just nodded her head as tears started to spill from her eyes but she kept talking.

"She jumped off the couch mad and started pacing the living room. then she started yelling because I lied and told her he was just my friend." I'm confused, why is Cassie mad?

"Then why is Cassie mad?" with that question her head drops and tears fall.

"I was sleeping with her too." I was shocked and without even looking at Emily she shocked. "That's the personal reason. I'm in love with Cassie. I can't love Jace the way he wants me to because my heart belongs to Cassie. I started to realize I was in love with her about six months ago, maybe longer. I was scared to admit it." she shook her head and let it fall in her lap. I walk over to her and kiss her temple wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Go upstairs to your room and I will be there in a few minutes okay?" she nodded her head and followed. Emily looked confused 'cause she didn't understand why I sent her away and I stopped Elise from leaving by shaking my head.

"Why did you send her to her room?" Emily asked.

"Let me handle this baby. I know what she is going through trust me. Just let me talk to her for a bit please and then I will come get you."

"Maya I want to be there."

"Em, I was where she was at, at that age. I was sleeping with guys and girls, smoking weed and drinking. No offence Em baby, but I can deal with this a little more than you can." she looked mad. "Please baby, let me do this." I begged and she nodded her head. I leaned down pecking her lips before walking upstairs to her room. I knocked on the door before opening it and she wiped her eyes.

"Mama, I'm sorry –"

"Stop." I say shutting the door and kicking my shoes off before climbing on her bed and pulling her into my chest. I run my fingers through her flat iron straight hair as she plays with the hem of my shirt. "I don't want you to say sorry to me. Yes I was shock about what I just heard but I knew they both liked you." she looked up at me.

"you did?"

"Yes, I also started thinking you was sleeping with one of them but your momma knock that thought out of my head." she gave a sad smile before laying her head back down. "Plus I seen that sparkle in your eye. Don't think because I don't spend that much time with you I don't notice everything about you. For example, you went and got your hair cut in layers about two months ago without asking. Your belly button is pierced, and you wear make-up but not enough for me to tell. I notice everything about you baby girl." I felt her smile against my chest and I sighed.

"Want to hear a story?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Okay about 19 maybe twenty or so years there was this girl who was wild. She smoked weed, had sex and drunk all the time. Her parents were never really around and her grandma took care of her but she still did as she pleased. She would sleep with both girls and boys because she liked both and like what both could do for her. Then she meet this guy who turned her life upside down. He was hit her and treat her wrong but she was stupid and let him. She loved him and loved what he did for her but she didn't love herself enough to leave. But there was this girl Niah that she used to sleep with that notice something was off about their relationship. she tried to convince the girl to leave. Now this girl loved Niah and Niah made her feel a different way than this guy would. She was sweet, soft, compassioned, loving and most of all she tried to make the girl do right and leave all the bad stuff alone."

I moved back against the head board as she moved to sit facing me more.

"Her parents found out about all the bad things she was doing and they moved across the country. She had broke up with that guy back home and wanted to start a new life in their new town. Yeah she missed her friends back home but it was for the best. In the new town she met this beautiful woman that took her breath away the moment she laid eyes on her. At that moment she knew she was in love. They stayed together until college and they broke up. The main girl in the story was heartbroken and went back to her old ways that she had back home. One night she goes to this party and has sex with this guy from one of her classes. They have a baby and one night the two girls meet again. Once again her breath was taken away. Her true love was back. When it came down to choosing who she wanted to be with whether it be the girl or the boy, she went with her heart and left with the girl."

"Who is this story about?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"me." I smiled sadly at her. "Baby I know what you are going through. More than you would have ever thought I would."

"That guy that hurt you?"

"He is dead and he is no one you will never need to worry about."

"what are you? Sexuality wise."

"I'm bisexual but I'm only in love you with your momma. I like guys, sure but I will never go back to them."

"I think I'm that. I mean I like both but I prefer a woman. Guys are rough and—"

"You're a lesbian." I smiled nodding my head chuckling a little. she nodded an she broke into a smile.

"Yeah, Jace was okay but he will never compare to Cassie."

"Okay don't tell me all that. I'm still adjusting to this. don't get to comfortable baby girl." I pulled her back into me and kissed her forehead.

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"anything baby."

"Daddy? What really happen?"

"Like I said we had a class together and we seen each at a lot of parties on campus and we traded numbers. One party we were drunk and had sex. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. we got to know each other, I fell for him really quick and we moved in together. He took such great care of me and when you came he took just as much care or more for you. You were his little princess. I went to this club I usually sing at one night when your dad took you somewhere. While I was there I seen Emily with her then girlfriend and my ex girlfriend." I stopped for a second laughing at the coincidence of us dating the same girl. "Anyways when I seen her I ran, we followed me and we went back to my apartment and talked when your dad came back with you. She had no close about you. But After awhile I realize I was in love with Emily and I just loved your dad. My heart was with Emily so I left him for Emily."

"Oh."

"Don't think because I did that, that's why he was absent from your life. He wasn't ready for parenthood. Yeah he did it for a few months but he missed partying and staying out late and coming and going as he pleased. He gave Emily custody because he said he knew she was better for you than he was. When he got his shit straight he came back only to disappear again."

"Why?"

"To be honest with you I think he seen how happy you was that he wasn't there and that he thought you didn't need him. But when he finally realize you needed him, he was there. Just always remember , no matter what your dad did or what happen between us, he loves you with all his heart and nothing will ever change that. Understood?" she smiled.

"Yeah thanks."

"You're welcome but don't think because you change the subject you off the hook we still need to talk to you, both of us." she nodded her head and I kissed her forehead.

"Mama?"

"yeah?"

"I miss hanging out with you."

"I miss you too."

"Can we go out and do something just you and me?"

"yeah whatever you want when you want."

"okay but after this blows over." I smile winking at her before walking out her room. I walked downstairs and Emily is sitting on the couch watching the stairs while Elise is checking the damage to Emma's phone.

"How bad is her phone?"

"Screen is completely cracked. I thought this was gorilla glass."

"Yeah its harder to stretch up she threw it with force."

"How is she?" Emily asked finally speaking up.

"She is fine. She was confused but she is waiting on us to talk to her together."

"Can I go see her?" I nod my head and she runs upstairs.

Later that night after dinner we decided to talk to Emma. Her and Elise sat down on the couch and we sat across from them. "Emmy, you know we love you right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"And I want you to know that no matter what your answers are we won't be mad right?"

"Yeah?" she said questioning it.

"Okay, when did you start having sex?" Emily jumping right into it okay.

"Umm, two years maybe give to take."

"who was first?" yeah I'm going to stay quiet and let Emily handle this.

"Cassie."

"Cassie took your virginity?" Both of us shook our heads on that one. Emily looks at me and I point to Emma to explain.

"Jace did, it was a friends with benefit kind of thing because we just wanted to get the whole losing your virginity thing over with done."

"Then how was—" her mouth formed an 'O' and coughed. she was confused about how Cassie was her first but the she figured it out real quick. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Not funny."

"Do you not know the consequences that would have happen by having sex?"

"it was protected every time with Jace."

"Condoms don't work all the time." I said. "Only 98% of the time they work."

"Mom, 2% chance is unlikely."

"yeah but there are women it happens too." she shrugs and Emily shakes her head but before we could say anything Elise hits her.

"Emma, don't shrug. Do you not realize how cool your parents are being right now? You just admitted to having sex and they haven't killed you yet."

"I know. I am grateful that you guys are doing good but right now I lose the girl I love and I am finally coming to terms with who I am. excuse me if I'm not acting how I should be." Her tone was sarcastic or filled with attitude it was the truth and I nodded understand what she meant.

**A two weeks later…**

**Emma POV:**

_Hey Aunt Hanna_

_Hey Ems, how are you doing_

_good and you_

_great but I was wonder do you want to come to New York with me work and then we just spend some time together_

_yes I need to get away from Cali for awhile_

_I understand I heard about what's going on_

_yeah I figured you guys have_

_go ask you moms real quick_

I ran to my moms room and knock rapidly on the door. "Come in!"

"Aunt Hanna wants to know can I go to New York with her and then to Rosewood for the rest of the summer to be around each other."

"Fine with me." mom said and I smiled over at mama.

"Mama please?"

"yeah, Hanna better take care if my baby!" she yells. I put the phone back to my ear.

_tell her I wouldn't dare doing anything different_

I repeated what she said and mama said and yelled and 'thank you' and 'you better'**.**

_I have your flight book for tomorrow afternoon at two_

_okay I'll pack tonight and be there before you know it_

_okay oh and Elise is coming too_

_bye Aunt Hanna you're the best._

I kiss my moms cheeks telling them what she said and running to tell Elise to pack. Before I fall asleep that night I send one last message to Cassie on my newly repaired phone.

_**To Cass: I'm leaving tomorrow going back home to Rosewood. this is me saying goodbye. xoxo**_

_Cassie reads the texts and tears start to fall down her face. She pulls on sweat pants and a hoodie heading over to the Fields-St. Germain house to talk to Emma before she leaves her life for good._

**A/N: Since I have nothing to do and I had so many reviews for my last chapter, I decided to type this for you guys. **

**There is Emaya time coming up which might include: Sexytime, a date night, movie night, cuddling, and maybe even a doctor's appointment?**

**Fair warning about the story: When Maya's and Chris secret is finally revealed, I am going to have some angry readers but I just want to state now, this between Maya and Chris was already a plot twist when the sequel was being thought of. **

**My first day of senior years was tiring. It was okay minus the fact my bus was an hour late this morning and two hours late coming back to the school. I have no class with my BFF or any friends I talk to on the regular. (this sucks) To top it off I have a marketing class I don't want or need because its not my academy, I have STEM. ****BUT**** I can already say now for fair warning to all my readers: My computer might be getting taken away for the fact I know for sure I am going to fail Pre-Cal. Its something about shapes and doing work for them my brain doesn't understand. I suck a trig but am amazing at algebra. I know I am going to need a lot of help with Pre-Cal. Plus they changed how our blocks are and that's annoying. it was A/B now its AA/BB. I don't understand it but okay my school is on the slow side so not a shocker. Other than that Senior year is going to be Great! (NO! SMH) **

**Thanks for reading and reading my rant at the end. Hoped you enjoyed the little talk between Emma and Maya. **


	8. Chapter 8

**General POV: M rate for language!**

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Cassie was heading to Emma's after receiving her message. When she pulled into the drive way she barely had her car in park taking the key our running to the front door with tears falling down her cheeks. she rang the doorbell three times and Emma open the door.

"You just going to fucking leave like that!" she yelled and Emma pointed upstairs to her room. "Emily answer me!"

"Go to my room." she said softly and Cassie walked up the stairs going to Emma's room. Emma shut the door but didn't turn to look because she could feel the eyes of the other three women in the house staring at her. she walked upstairs shutting the door and locking it so no one could come in.

"You just going to fucking leave without saying anything!" she yelled and Emma stood back against the door watching Cassie break down in front of her. "Do you not know what I have been going through the pass few weeks and you decided to fucking leave without solving the problem? That's a bitch move Em!" she started to pace back and forth and Emma just crossed her arms over her chest and let Cassie vent.

"Tell me, When did you start fucking him!"

"That's not important."

"Like hell is isn't important! when did you start and don't you dare lie to me!"

"around the same time we started."

"Are you fucking serious! You so fucking disgusting! What so you would fuck me then go to him or vice versa? You were playing with our fucking emotions, pulling us around like we were you fucking puppets!"

"It wasn't like that."

"How the hell wasn't it like that because that's what it fucking looks like! Did you ever I mean ever sleep with him and come back and sleep with me?"

"No."

"Emily!"

"Cassie I said no!" Cassie shook her head and stopped pacing and looked at Emma. Her face went hard and she walked up and slapped the hell out of Emma.

"That's for lying to me." she slaps her again. "That's for the hell of it. I'm so fucking mad at you right now! I want to punch you in the face right fucking now Emma!" her chest was raising up and down and Emma was holding her face silently crying.

"You don't understand how much I love your ass! And then you play my ass for that punk ass kid! Really?!"

"I didn't play you baby. I love you not him."

"Don't baby me! You don't love me because if you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me!"

"I could have kept my fucking mouth close and not say shit to you! But no my dumbass decided to tell you because I finally realize after all this time I was in love with your stupid ass! I would do anything for you and yes I fucked up several times over the past two years but I haven't touched him since the last time we were together!"

"You wasn't going to tell me?" She raised her eye brow stared Emma down.

"I didn't have to but I loved you too much to lie. I need to come clean about the shit I been pulling over the past few years. Jace doesn't know what was going on and I'm going to tell him I swear but I need to make sure that this-" Emma said pointing between the two of them, "Is still something. I love you hell I'm in love with you and I want you and no one else. I was fighting the fact that I was gay. Why I don't know but I wish I would have realized it sooner because this look in your eyes right now is killing me."

"Didn't you think that I would hurt if I found out?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was worrying about me and only me. I was figuring me out and what I wanted."

"And I guess you finally got your answer. You're alone right?" Emma felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. More tears fell down her face faster.

"no." Emma cried repeating it.

"Doesn't feel good does it?"

"Cassie, I'm sorry and I will always be sorry for that but they thing with us was different then Jace and I."

"Oh how so?"

"We just wanted to get the whole losing our virginity thing over with and we were friends and we trusted each other and it just seemed right at the time."

"And us?"

"Really? I need to explain that to you?" Emma said bitterly chuckling.

"Yes because right now I don't know what the hell is was. So please explain what it was like?" Emma laughed and shook her head and moved away from the door and walked over to her window and stared out it.

"You were my first." she whispered and Cassie whipped around and stared at her.

"I thought he was?" she smiled and looked at Cassie.

"Just because he took my virginity didn't mean he was my first." Emma walked over to Cassie and wrapped her arms around Cassie looking her in the eyes. "You were my first everything. My first kiss." she reached up softly pecking her lips. "The first person I met when I moved here, my first love, my first experience to several things, my first person to give me mind blowing pleasure and hopefully you can be my first to several more." Cassie couldn't help but let a smile soften her appearance. She lean down putting her face in Emma's neck.

"And I want to be but I can't forgive you like that."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me." Emma takes a step back with her hands up. "I did what I did and there is no chancing it. Am I sorry? yes! but do I regret what I did? No! What I did made me realize who I was. it made me who I am." Cassie just shook her head. She didn't know what to say to that. Emma lets out a deep breath before speaking again. "I love you Cassie, with all my heart I do and I want to be with you. I understand if you need time and I am willing to give you that. I'll be back in a month maybe. I'll see you then." Cassie pinched her brows together before shrugging her shoulders and turning around to leave.

Emma followed her outside and Cassie got inside her car. she started the engine and rolled down her window.

"Answer this Emma."

"What's that?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"My Aunt wants to me come to New York for awhile. Plus i need to get away."

"From what?"

"From everything. You are barely talking to me so why stay in Cali when the one person I want the most ignores me." Cassie turns the car off, gets out and leans against it. She crosses her arms over her chest and crosses her ankles.

"I ignore you for a reason. Don't think that I'm not hurt here because I am. Don't play the fucking victim here cause you're not."

"I never said I was."

"What? You liked playing playa' for a few years, right? You liked having a bitch on one hand and that bastard on another? What was it?"

"I wasn't playing a playa', never thought I was."

"You thought something because you kept doing it!"

"You! You are why I kept doing it! You did things to me he couldn't dream of doing!"

"like what?"

"You have this weird control over me. Remember that day when you brought me home and you were going to leave to Samantha's house? Yeah, see right there I was going to do whatever you wanted even if I said I wasn't. If Jace would have tried that whole 'take your shirt off or I'm leaving' crap I would have open the door and walked him out myself." Cassie smiled this wicked smile before turning around getting back in the car.

"I made you do it basically?" she asked raising her eye brows nodding her head. "Okay." she said nodding her head. "I can't do this anymore. Bye Emily." she started the car and drove away before Emma could speak again.

Emma stood there as tears fell down her face. The person she loved just drove away and there was nothing she could do about it. she walks back inside taking a deep breath, wiping under her eyes before walking inside.

**Maya POV:**

We were sitting on the couch when Emma walks back in. she smiles weakly at us before heading towards the stairs.

"baby girl come here!" I yell for her and she walks towards me with a pout on her face. I pull her into my lap and she immediately buries her face in my neck. No one could tell but I knew she was crying because I could feel the wetness on my neck. I rubbed her back until I felt her breathing calm down.

"Talk to me. What happen?"

"She just yelled and cursed me out. Then she stop yelling and we talked a little. Then we go outside and everything seemed fine until she started asking more questions which lead to her yelling some more before she just say 'okay' and then drives away. like what the hell mom!" she said in one breath and I looked confuse for a second before pulling all the information she just said together.

"She trying to understand why you did it."

"why don't she just ask that?"

"did she?"

"kind of."

"did you tell her?"

"no."

"why?"

"because I don't know why I did it. I just did it because I wanted to."

"Em—"

"Mama!" she yelled letting out an irritated sigh. "will you just drop it please? She left and I have a plane to catch." she shrugged turning and walking upstairs. Elise sat on the couch not moving from her spot. she stared at the stairs before looking back at us.

"Should I go—" I shook my head.

"No leave her alone. she will talk when she wants too." I didn't want to push her because I knew at that age I didn't want to talk and if you pushed me the talk the more I didn't want to say anything.

"What the hell just happen?" Emily finally asked staring at me confused.

"Our baby girl just had her heart broken."

"I'm going to see about her." Emily said moving around the couch but I grab her wrist pulling her back.

"No!" I shake my head. "Leave her alone babe, let her be for now."

"Let her be! Let her be! Maya our daughter is probably sitting upstairs crying her eyes out and you want me to just sit here and do nothing?"

"Yes. She had to deal with this alone. let her come to us."

"You do realize she is leaving today right?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes I do but we were heartbroken once and you remember not wanting to talk about it until you were ready. She going to do the same thing. Give her space babe." I kissed her forehead as she let out a frustrated sigh. she sat back down on the couch and cuddled into my side. We sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Emily stood up.

"I can't I'm going to see about my baby." I didn't move I let her go and stayed on the couch.

**Emily POV:**

I lightly knocked on Emma's door before opening the door and saw her standing there at the bottom on her bed wiping her face.

"Hey momma, what's up?" I shook my head walking towards her pulling her into my chest. she started to cry and I swayed back and forth.

"Shh baby." I cooed in her ear. "Look at me." she lifted her face up and I wiped under her eyes with my thumb. "Don't cry baby. Everything will work out. I promise."

"How do you know that?"

"do you love her?"

"yes. with all my heart."

"then it will work out. If the love is true your love will return."

"how do you know though?"

"Your mom." I said smiling. "believe me when I say we were both where you are right now. Heartbroken. we both felt it and all I can tell you to do is keep busy."

"Yeah, going to New York right now is best." I nodded kissing her forehead. We moved to lay on her bed and I just held her. Her door open and Maya walked in, crawling in behind Emma and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Everything will be okay baby girl." Maya said kissing her neck.

"I know mama." We laid in silences before Maya cleared her throat.

"i—Well, we wanted to talk you about something and I figure it will be a good distraction from everything right now."

"What?" she asked sitting up in the bed and I followed suit.

"Em, you want to tell her?"

"We are thinking about having another baby."

"Emily going to carry this time since she hasn't and we just wanted to make sure you are okay with it."

"why would I be?" she had a big smile on her face. "I'm happy for you guys. When?"

"Umm, I guess while you're away." I said shrugging my shoulders looking at Maya and her nodding along.

"Thing is it might be more than twins."

"what do you mean?" she pinched her brows together and looked confused.

"because of my age the chance of multiple is higher."

"okay the more the merrier right?" We raised an eye brow to that. "Look, I don't care. I know how I acted when the twins were born but I was young and I hated my attention being taken but I'm older now and that's not going to happen." she kissed both of our cheeks. "I can't wait to see you pregnant." she gushed and I blushed.

"I know it going to be weird." We talked for a few more minutes before leaving to let her finish getting ready. we walked downstairs and I grabbed Elise and pulled her outside to the backyard.

"Lisey pooh." I whine and she scrunched her face up.

"don't call me that."

"I love you Lisey Pooh." I said placing kisses all over her face.

"Em, gross, get off of me!" she laughed and I moved to sit in my own chair.

"You know that you can talk to me right?"

"yeah."

"I just wanted you to know that."

"that's Em, but is that really why you brought me out here because I'm pretty sure you could have said that in front of Maya."

"yeah I could have but I want to spend a little one on one with my baby sister."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"its not the same you guys not being right down the street anymore."

"I know its feels weird for me too but maybe we might more back."

"No you can't do that!" she said hurriedly.

"why?"

"because I'm going to convince mommy and daddy to move out here." I couldn't help but laugh at this and she laughed along before her face got serious. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how Emma told about what is going on with her?"

"yeah?"

"i—I'm not a virgin." she whispered out and I looked at her.

"what?"

"I wanted to tell you when it first happen because I was—I don't know scared. I wanted to tell you and ask you so many questions but…" she shrugged her shoulders looking down at her feet.

"why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know because I don't know if you ever—you know with a guy."

"I have."

"really?"

"yeah high school. I had a boyfriend before Maya. We did it once, I didn't like it."

"why not?"

"I didn't like him really and I was just going with the motions. I didn't want to admit I liked girls so I did what normal teenagers did."

"Was he bad?"

"no I just didn't feel anything." I looked at her but couldn't read her face. "Why? how was yours?"

"horrible. he didn't know what he was doing and he got what he wanted and was done." I couldn't help but laugh because Ben did the exact same thing. "But Noah is different. We don't even have to do that for me to tingle all over." her face started to turn red and I smiled.

"Both of my babies are in love." I gushed leaning over pinching her cheeks as she pulls away.

"yeah well."

"why are you making that face?" Her face looked sad. her eyes were down casted and she her shoulders were slump over.

"I don't know. I just wish you were home. I don't feel like I have my sister."

"I know we are far apart in age but you know one phone call and I will be there. whether through the phone or I have to catch a plane to get to you. I love you Lisey."

"I love you too."

"So tell me about this guy." she took her phone out and showed me a picture. "Wow." I took her phone out her hand and stared at him. "if they made guys like this back when I was in high school." I joked and Maya walked out on the porch.

"What are you staring at?"

"her boyfriend." she took the phone from me and her jaw dropped.

"If they made boys like that back then I don't think I would be with you right now babe." I slapped her arm and she kissed me softly. "I'm joking but Damn Elise he is fine."

"I know." she said smugly taking her phone back. "He really sweet and everything but I think I'm too young to be in love."

"you are young but that doesn't mean anything." I told her and Maya nodded.

"Plus I think I like someone here."

"who?"

"Doesn't matter who but I need to go home and forget about it because I have a great boyfriend. I love him but I don't know about in love."

"Love him and when you think its time to move on, move on." I told her truthfully.

"see this is why you need to move back home." she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"you could always move here." A big smile spread across her face.

"great idea."

"elise, I was talking about college."

"No. no, you meant persuade mommy and daddy to move here because they miss you and everyone else. You are brilliant." Maya smile shaking her head when I turn to look at her. "I have to go grab my bag its about that time." she kissed my cheek while I open and closed my mouth like a fish out of water.

"That's not what I meant." I said to Maya and she nodded her head.

"sure it wasn't." she laughed lightly before walking in.

"Maya!" I whine and laugh when she slid the door shut.

we are standing at the airport kissing the girls off. "I'm going to miss you baby." I said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Momma, I will see you in a few weeks."

"I know but I'm still going to miss you." Maya and I switched and I wrapped my arms around my little sister. "I'm going to miss you Elise."

"I'm going to miss you too Em."

"Have fun with those crazy girls."

"I always have fun with your friends." I smiled kissing her forehead too.

_Flight 472 to Philly is now boarding._

"Well that's us." Emma said grabbing the handle to her bag.

"I really don't understand why you are taking clothes." Maya said kissing Emma and Elise. "You know Hanna is going to send you back with three suit cases full of clothes.

"I know." she smiled before walking away waving. we walked back outside and drove back home. walking inside the house was quiet.

"When was the last time we had a house to ourselves?" Maya asked and I smiled.

"I think it was high school."

"want to make the best of it?" I raised my eye brow and smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" she walked closer putting one hand on my waist and whispering in my ear. I nodded along to what she said a groan when she kissed my pulse point.

"All that and more." she said pulling away and I just stared at her. "Now or later." I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to form words.

"N-Now is fine." 'Great' she whispered walking upstairs and I followed.

**Maya POV:**

i haven't touched Emily in so long that I want to take full advantage of having the house to ourselves. Every time we are about to do something one of the kids stops it. Now with the talk of having more kids my chances of getting laid is decreasing by the second. I whispered everything I was planning on doing to her and everything was M rated but we all know I have to keep it T. But lets just say sexytime was in full swing and wasn't stopping until someone passes out.

we get upstairs to our bedroom and I immediately pull her shirt off and start kissing down her chest. "God, I missed you." I whisper against her lips before capturing her bottom lip with mines. I sucked on her lip before deepening the kiss. I laid her back on the bed pulling her jeans off and her panties before climbing back on top.

"slow." she whispered and I nodded my head. I reached behind her unclasping her bra before stripping my clothes off.

I lean back down and connect my lips with her neck. she opens her legs as I lay in between them and she stretches at my lower back.

"Maya." she moans out and I lick the passion mark I leave on her neck and move on creating more along her neck. she rolls her hips up to me and I roll mines back down causing her nails to dig into my skin. I kiss down her neck to her collarbone until I reach her chest then I kiss down the valley of her breast. I take my tongue and slide it down her stomach dipping it into her belly button and she arches her back. When I am face to face with her center I blew on it and I hear her whimper. I smirk rises to my face and I start leaving open mouth kisses on her inner thigh.

"Maya, stop teasing." I look up to her but her head is back and her eyes are closed. I kiss her thigh once again before kissing her other pair of lips. I suck, nip and lick until Emily is a trembling and screaming my name. I kiss back up her body and connect our lips. Emily immediately tangled our tongues together and I moan as she flipped me over.

"Em." I moan and she connected her lips to my neck. she bit my pulse point and I moan out digging my nails in her shoulders. she kissed down my body once she was satisfied with the mark she left. she sucked on the bundle of nerves and I arched my back tangling my fingers in her hair.

"Em, I-I'm Close." I moaned out and she moved connecting our lips together as she slide two fingers in. she pumped until I climaxed and she slowly brought me down before laying her body on top of mines.

"That was—"

"Amazing." I finish for her.

"yeah." she breaths out. "We haven't done that in months."

"And you want to add more kids to prevent this from happening." I said laughed and she softly pinched my side.

"Just because we have more doesn't mean this will stop. we just have to get creative."

"and why haven't we gotten creative lately?" I asked and she once again pinched me.

"Babe, I love you and everything but you have got to stop pinching me." she laughed and kissed me before snuggling into the crook of my neck tangling out legs together.

"I miss our kids but I'm going to love this for a month." I hummed kissing her forehead.

"lets nap." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Emma POV:**

the whole plane ride there I stared out the window wiping my eyes as the tears fell thinking about what Cassie said. She left and she not coming back. the plane landed and me and Elise decided to sit and wait for the crowds to die down before getting off the plane.

I turned my phone back on and we walked to the baggage claim. I grabbed my bag and waited for Elise to grab hers.

"are you okay?" she asked with concern written across her face. I wiped under my eyes and shook my head no.

"But I will be." I whispered out before we started to walk to find Hanna.

"Emma!" I heard and I turned around seeing Hanna standing there with a huge smile on her face. she wrapped her hands around my back as I wrapped my under her arms. "God, I missed you baby." she whispered in my ear before pulling away and hugging Elise. she looked at me and grabbed my chin, lifting my face to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing."

"Emma?"

"Long morning." Hanna looked at Elise and she shook her head pointed to me.

"we'll talk later." I nodded my head. "Plus I got some people who want to see you before we leave for New York. I smiled a little knowing she was talking about Spencer and Aria. we walked out and Caleb was standing outside of Hanna's white BMW. She had her daughter, Joelle who was two, holding onto Caleb's leg.

"Emma!" he smiled pulling me into his embrace and I smile smelling his familiar scent. I have always loved his cologne it was Calvin Klein and it was an enchanting scent.

"Elise!" Joelle said running to Elise and she picked the little girl up.

"Hi pretty girl." she kissed her cheek and placed her back down on the ground.

"Jo, this is Emma, your cousin." Hanna said as I bent down to her level. she open her little arms and I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey pretty girl." I mimicked what Elise called her and she smiled. Caleb put our bags in the car as Hanna put Joelle in the car seat. the car ride was filled with us talking about Cali and then Hanna asked if I was in a relationship and I looked out the window as tears immediately came to my eyes. I wiped under them and sniffed a little. God, I was not supposed to be crying right now.

"Em?" she questioned and I turned and looked at her. I was sitting in the middle while she was in the passenger seat. "Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Hanna, drop it." Elise said in a warning tone. I shook my head telling Elise no.

"Its complicated. like extremely complicated and we got into a huge fight this morning before I left so I am a emotional mess." I told her and she nodded her head reaching back and wiping under my eyes with her finger.

"you love this person don't you?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"and it only took two years to figure it out."

"does this person love you?"

"yeah." I breathed out and she gave me a sad smile.

"Do I need to fly to Cali and beat some little boy up for hurting my niece?" Caleb asked and I chuckled.

"I don't think you would like fighting a girl." I mumbled and Hanna's eyes widen.

"So I need to go beat some girl up?" she asked with a smile. I smiled shaking my head.

"if anything you need to beat me for what I did."

"and that might be?"

"I'll tell you later." I told her and she nodded her head. she winked at me and I smiled. we pulled into nanny's and papa's driveway. I ran inside to say hey to them and Ethan and the twins. I kissed Elise bye before getting back in Hanna's car. Elise was staying here while I went to New York with Hanna mainly because she had basketball practice that started in a few days and couldn't go. about five minutes later we pull into Hanna's driveway.

"Go ahead inside and I will grab your bag." Caleb said and I smiled. Hanna grabbed my hand and lead me into the house where Spencer and Aria were sitting on the couch with Ezra and Toby.

"Emma!" the girls yelled wrapping me into a big hug. "We missed you!"

"I missed you too aunties." they let go and I hugged both of my uncles.

"You were amazing at the Olympics little Em." Toby said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I gave a tight lip smile and I think Spencer notice.

"Quid iniuriam?" (What's wrong?) I shook my head and she raised her eye brow. "Emma?"

"manifestum quod illius?" (its that obvious?) she nodded her head and I sighed. "Ego inferius explicaturi." (I'll explain later.) she nodded her head and Everyone else in the room looked confused.

"What?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"Well we will let you ladies have some time." Toby said and Ezra agreed getting up and following him out the living room. Aria since something was wrong but begin her she made sure to change the subject. she started talking about the Olympics and then school before finally there was no avoiding the subject. Hanna raised her eye brow before saying my name.

"Aunt Hanna I don't—"

"Well I know what happen kind of they want to know."

"I got into an argument with my girlfriend if that's what you want to call her."

"what is that suppose to mean?" Hanna asked looking confused.

"Hanna you telling me you are 36 and don't know what that means?" Spencer said sarcastically and Hanna shook her head.

"It means I was just messing around with her. but its more complicated than that and I don't want to talk about it. I want to leave that back in Cali." and as if on cue my phone starts to ring. I look down and see its Mario.

_Hello_

_What the hell did you do_

_woah where is this coming from_

_Don't act stupid Emma, what the hell did you do to Cassie_

_Nothing its none of your business so stay out of it _I stood up walking out of the living room and into the kitchen

_It is my business she is my best friend. I told you she liked you and you play her like that_

_you don't know anything so stay out of it_

_I'm not going to stay out of it when she is at my house crying her eyes out right now. you broke her heart. and what is this I hear you were sleeping with Jace Murphy?_

_Mario, what I did or didn't do with Jace is none of your business. I under Cass is your best friend but stay out of our business._

_I warn you—_

_Shut the hell up Mario and don't even act like you are threaten me! I messed up! I understand that and I don't need you throwing that shit in my face!_

_Well when—_

_Mario! Shut up! _My breathing started to pick up and I was getting mad.

_I was going to ask when were you coming back_

_i'm not coming back and you can tell her that _ I hung up and slide down the wall letting the tears fall down my face. I dropped my phone on the floor and covered my face as a sobbed broke through me. The girls must have been listening because within seconds they were all wrapped around me.

"Shh." they all cooed and I just cried until I couldn't anymore. I wish I had my moms right now but I guess they are better than no one. after about an hour of me crying on the kitchen floor I finally got myself together. I wiped my face and we walked upstairs to Hanna's bed were they all crawled in and wrapped me up in their embrace.

"Talk to us Em." Aria whispered as the trailed her fingers through my hair.

"I was sleeping with this guy named Jace and this girl named Cassie at the same time. I fell in love with Cassie and I told Jace I couldn't love him because of personal reasons. I haven't admitted I was gay until I talked to my mom. But after I told Jace a few minutes later Cassie came over and I was honest with her and told her. I hide it from them both for two years. They knew each other but neither had a clue what I was doing. She pissed at me and she has ever right to be. I told her a few weeks ago and this morning she came over after I sent her a text telling her I was leaving. We had a huge fight and she said she was done and left." I felt one of them wipe my face before I continued again. "Her best friend was the one who I was yelling at in the kitchen. I could hear her crying in the background and I told him to tell her I wasn't coming back to Cali." I started to rub my forehead. "I messed up."

"Yeah you did." Hanna said and I open my eyes and stared at her. "But you're young. you are allowed to make mistakes as long as you learn from them. She loves you I bet you that but you have to get her time to overcome this mistake you made."

"Yeah Em." Aria said. "If she loves you she will come back to you."

"And if she thinks that you're never coming back she might even come here to find you." Spencer said. "If she really loves you she will make sure you know this because you staying _here_ would prevent you two from begin together."

"I doubt it. that look in her eyes was pure hurt and betrayal."

"and all that can change. Just give it time." Hanna said and I nodded my head laying down on Aria shoulder.

"Can you guys stay here until I fall asleep?" they nodded their head and I closed my eyes, falling into dream land while Aria pulled her fingers through my hair.

_And if she thinks that you're never coming back she might even come here to find you, If she really loves you she will make sure you know this because you staying here would prevent you two from begin together. _Spencer words floated in my head as I fell asleep. I hope she is right.

**A/N: Well here you go amazing fans. Hope this story pleases everyone in one way or more. Especially the sexytime. **

**My first week of school was exhausting and next week is going to be also because I have to fix my schedule. (UGH) **

**For my other stories, an update is coming trust me, they are coming. But I am thinking of ideas and none are coming to me at the moment. I am trying to make my stories the best and as original as possible. **

**Thanks for reading, following and favorite-ing the story and for being the most amazing readers ever. You are all amazing! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Quick author note, in case you were wondering I picture Cassie as Actress Melyssa Ford. She is gorgeous and she looks like how I picture Cassie. As for Emma I picture Cassie (the singer) but shorter. **

**Emily POV:**

I'm awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I moved out of Maya's arms and she started to stir. "Where are you going?" she choked out.

"My phone is ringing." she hummed as I grabbed my phone seeing it was Hanna calling.

_Hey Hanna_

_Hey Em. Emma-_

_what's wrong with her? is she okay?_

_she an emotional mess_

_yeah she was before she left but she wanted to leave_

_yeah she told us what happen_

_where is she now_

_she is upstairs asleep in Aria's arms_

_that bad_

_yeah someone called and she was yelling at them and she broke down in the kitchen sobbing for an hour_

_an hour?_

_yes whatever he said to her it pissed her off_

_he?_

_Mario_

_oh her best friend_

_Cassie?_

_yeah Cassie best friend. I wish I was there_

_don't worry she is in good hands_

_thank you_

_it no problem but we leave for New York tomorrow and will be back in Rosewood in four days_

_okay Han, take care of my girl_

_Bye Ems_

_tell her I love her and that it will be okay_

Hanna hung up the phone and I crawled back in bed laying down on Maya's shoulder. "What's wrong with her?"

"She broke down after Mario called her yelling."

"figures." Maya sighed pulling me closer into her warm body. "Our baby is going through it right now."

"yeah she is. I kind of feel bad for her."

"My baby a playa." Maya laughed and I slapped her side.

"that's nothing to be proud about. Her playing playa is what got her little behind hurt."

"Still." I shook my head cuddling into her neck placing a kiss under her jaw line. we laid in a comfortable silence before I spoke up.

"We have a doctor's appointment in two days."

"okay what time?"

"eleven."

"okay I'll take break early so I can go with you." I nodded my head. "I don't care what we get but I hope it's just a baby."

"I agree. Multiples are a handful."

"but whatever we get will be great." she closed my eyes thinking about me being pregnant.

Today was my doctor's appointment and I was going to pick Maya up. I have been taking the hormone shot for about two weeks now and everything was set and ready for the insemination today. I was excited and scared all at the same time. we decided on putting one egg in and see what we are blessed with.

"That went well." Maya said and I couldn't help the smile that was present on my face.

"Yeah I cant wait to see if it took."

"two weeks babe."

"yeah I know." I sighed as I got into the passenger seat. Maya drove back to her office and got out kissing me bye. "Oh Mayan, what do you want for dinner?"

"Are you an option?"

"that's dessert. What do you want for dinner was the question?"

"good and I don't care whatever you want to make is fine with me."

I nodded my head before opening the car door and heading home. When I got home I called My's favorite restaurant to make a reservation for nine and then cleaned up the house. I walked into Emma's room to straighten everything up. When I was moving something a few pictures fell on the floor. I picked the pictures up and a smile spread across my face.

it was four pictures on her and Cassie together. One picture was when they went skating and Emma is sitting on Cassie lap while Cassie is kissing her cheek. The second one was just of them kissing but both of them had these big smiles on their lips. The third one Emma was just staring at Cassie. you can tell it was an off guard picture but it was a beautiful picture. Just by looking at that picture you can tell how much they feel for one another. the fourth picture they had big smiles that displayed their bright smiles with their cheeks pressed together. I have no clue where it was taking but they looked so happy. I sit the pictures on her desk before grabbing her trash bag and closing her room door.

I sit down on the couch and decide to call Emma and see how she is.

_Hey mama_

_Hey baby how are you feeling_

_like crap_

_don't think about anything just have fun. leave all your worries here and just have fun for the rest of the summer_

_I will _

_are you having fun in New York_

_yeah Hanna and I went to this party last night for a client of hers._

_Please watch her_

_ha ha I will mama_

_kiss hanna for me and have fun text me soon okay_

_I will tell mama I said I love her too_

_I will bye baby girl_

I was upstairs getting ready when Maya came home. "What are you getting dressed for?"

"We have a reservation at your favorite restaurant in a hour so please go get ready."

"you didn't?"

"I did. now go please." she kissed my lips before squealing and running for the shower. I let out a soft chuckle and went back to getting ready. I was dressed in a form fitting red dress with black heels. I was sitting down in the living room waiting for Maya to come down. when she walked down my breath catch and my jaw dropped. "Damn." I said softly and she must have heard me or read my lips before she looked down and started to laugh.

"you likey?"

"I love." she had on a strapless skin tight black dress with a low back line. she had on red pumps and some red lip stick.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded my head grabbing her hand.

"You look absolute stunting." I said shutting the door behind me staring at her retreating figure.

"I can say the same about you." I open the door for her before going to get in the driver side. "You know I am suppose to be spoiling you."

"yeah well you will have plenty of time for that. Tonight is about us but mainly you." she smiled and I started the car. we were quiet and during the silence I thought about everything we have been through and the past few months. After we came back from Rio, Maya told me what she went and seen Trammell. I was pissed but I would have done the same thing. I was just mad she went alone and didn't tell me. I can never really be mad at her but I don't like it when she lies to me.

I pulled up to the building, getting out and handing valet the keys to the car. I walked inside and the place still took my breath away. I was elegant. the lighting was dim and the scenery was a romantic one. The front of the place was fill with tables and the back had red booths.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?"

"yes Fields-St. Germain for two." he lead us to the back and we slide into one of the booths. Maya loved the booths and especially the corner one.

"How did you manage to get the corner booth for two?"

"I know people." we laughed as the waiter walked over.

"hi I'm Mark and I will be your waiter today. Can I take your drink order?"

"I want a water with lemon and get her a glass of your finest wine."

"red or wine?"

"red." he nodded before walking away.

"Em, if you can't drink I can't drink."

"that will apply later but right now no. enjoy your wine babe." I started to read the menu and I immediately went to steaks. this place had the best steaks and I wanted one.

"What are you having?" Maya asked and I smiled.

"Steak. you?"

"Shrimp."

"ooh I want that too."

"we can share."

"you want some of my steak?"

"yeah we can just split everything." I nodded my head as Mark walked back over.

"here are your drinks. Do you lovely ladies know what you want to order?"

"I want the T-Bone steak Medium and she wants the shrimp platter." I order for the both of us and she wrote down the orders. he took the menus and smiled.

"Your orders will be out soon." he walked away and we went back to talking.

"Have you spoken to Emma?" Maya asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I called her today. I found some pictures in her room when I was cleaning it and they are so cute."

"what are they of?"

"her and Cassie. We should have realize something sooner."

"I did you didn't." I slapped her arm a little and she laughed. "what? I did." I stuck my tongue out and her and she laughed.

"beyond the point." I laughed shaking my head.

"ugh, she is growing up to fast."

"she grown now."

"woah, wait no she's not." Maya eyes went wide.

"She's seventeen."

"I don't care. Last time I checked a child is not grown until the age of eighteen and even then she want be grown in my eyes." I shook my head trying not to laugh.

"time to face reality babe."

"reality is my baby isn't a baby anymore." her eyes watered up and I leaned over and pecked her lips.

"don't." I shook my head. "She will always be your baby."

"I know." she whispered. she smiled and it wasn't a sweet smile it was a wicked one.

"what?"

"we have the weekend free. I don't have to work and I want to do something fun."

"like?"

"skinny dipping."

"Maya!" I whispered yelled and she smiled.

"what? we haven't done it since we were teenagers."

"yeah and I still can't believe you talked me into doing that."

"it was fun." she laughed looking down at the table. "I know this secluded place close to here." she looked up and we made eye connect. "Come on Em, lets be teenagers again."

"we haven't been teenagers in a long time."

"even more reasons why we should." I bit my lip as the waiter came and sat our food down on the table.

"I'll think about it." we shared our food having small talk before I paid for dinner and we left. Maya wanted to drive and wouldn't tell me where we were going. "We going to the secluded place aren't we?"

"Maybe."

"you better be lucky I love you."

"so we can go skinny dipping?"

"No." I laughed shaking my head. "My body is not how it was at seventeen."

"sure ain't." she said srunching her face up.

"seriously?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"yes seriously." she said laughing. "It finer now. I mean your curves are fully develop, you abs are—damn—and you are have aged beautifully and it has made you sexier than before." she said looking at me before back at the road. "Your body is better than your seventeen old body in my opinion." I lean over and kissed her cheek before slapping her arm.

"Nice safe St. Germain." she pulled up to this little beach and she told me to take my heels off and I did as told. She grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the beach. after about ten minutes and us climbing some rocks we were on this little secluded ledge that looked over the ocean.

"This is beautiful."

"I found it when I lived here. I came here to clear my head and to get away from everything."

"no one ever been here."

"I never took anyone here before if that's what you are asking." "Can we at least take a dip? You can keep your bra and panties on."

"who said there was clothes under this?" I asked and her face morphed into shock.

"you—you don't have any—anything under t—that?" she stuttered out. I shook my head. she bit her lip and I smiled. I reached behind me and unzipped my dress letting it fall before jumping off the edge into the ocean below. I looked up and Maya was falling. she came up from the water and immediately brought our lips into a heated passionate kiss.

"Home." she breathed out into my ear and I nodded my head. we ran up the rocks and hurriedly put our clothes back on before walking, well speed walking, down the beach back to the car. Maya drove home as fast and as legally as possible. we ran inside like two horny teenagers who couldn't wait to go at it. soon as the front door shut my back was against the nearest wall and our tongues played with one another.

"Bed." she said and we began to walk towards the room not once my lips leaving hers even when I almost fell. she shuts our room door with her foot and I trip over one of my shoes before falling onto the bed. we both bust out laughed.

"I told you not to leave your shoes lying around." she laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her reaching pulling her body down on mines. Maya straddle my waist and reconnected our lips. I reached behind her pulling her dress off her body.

"Should we be doing this?" Maya asked and I kissed her hard before pulling away a little.

"I don't care we are doing this." I said flipping us over. I stood up taking my dress off while Maya pulled her panties off her body. I lay flush on top of her feeling her soft skin against mines. "I love you Maya, more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Em." with that we kissed and made love until dawn.

**Maya POV:**

the weekend flew by and it was Monday morning. I kissed Emily's forehead before climbing out of bed to get ready for work. I went downstairs to make breakfast and when I came down the stairs I see something prop up against the window on the door. I open the door pulling the envelop off and looking around. I walk to reading what the front of the envelop said '_To Emily and Maya'_

I sit down at the counter and open the letter.

_This is Cassie and I just wanted you guys to know that I love your daughter with all my heart and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I'm flying to Philly and then going to Rosewood to tell her this myself. I just wanted you guys to be the first to know that._

I smiled big before running upstairs and shaking Emily. she fluttered her eyes open and rasped out a good morning.

"Morning Beautiful, read this." she read the note before a smile broke on her face.

"This is so sweet."

"it is." I nodded slowly. "I'm going to make breakfast before I leave. Anything specific you want?"

"no whatever you make is fine." I walked back downstairs and couldn't help but think about how romantic this is. Yeah I hate to see that my little girl is growing up but I also hate knowing she is heartbroken. Cassie is a great girl and I have to admit that look great together. I made pancakes and eggs and called Emily down to eat. After eating I kissed her bye and left for work.

**Emma POV:**

Our plane just landed in Philly and Aunt Spencer and Aria is supposed to pick us up. New __York was fun and then again I always have fun when I'm with Hanna. while we were there I asked Hanna if we could stop by my dad house so I could see the baby.

_FlashBack…._

'_Hanna can we stop by my dad's house'_

'_Sure' I tell her the address and she tells the driver to take us there. when we get there she tell the driver that we will be awhile to go get lunch and come back her in about a hour. we walk up the stairs and I just pray that him or Lisa are home. I knock on the door and Lisa opens in not to long after._

'_Emma!' she basically yells pulling me into a hug._

'_Hey Lisa. Lisa this is my Aunt Hanna, Hanna my dad wife Lisa.' It took me a while to get used to my dad being married to Lisa because one I thought she was taking him away after I finally had him back. She told me the day of her wedding that she didn't want to be my mom she wanted to be a friend. We agreed that didn't have to address her as my step mother. After our little talk we became close. she was someone I could go to who wouldn't run and tell my moms things I didn't feel comfortable telling them. _

'_Hey.' Hanna said as we walked into the Condo. _

'_Where is the baby?' I asked and she smiled walking into a room to the side and coming out holding a little chubby baby. 'He is so cute. Can I hold him?'_

'_Of course he is your brother.' I grabbed him and held him close against my chest and started walking around. _

'_Hey little man, I'm your big sister. You know I can't wait until you move to Cali so I can spend more time with you.' I walked over to the window and looked out and watched as the cars and people moved. 'Cali is less crowded then this, you will have grass to play in.' I laughed thinking of friends with benefits when I said that. 'I can't wait for you to meet Hayden and Jayden. Jayden is especially excited to see you.' I turned around and saw that Hanna and Lisa are both staring at me. 'What?'_

'_You're a great big sister.' Lisa said and Hanna nodded agreeing. 'Where are Hayden and Jayden?'_

'_They are with my grandma in Rosewood.'_

'_Why didn't they come?'_

'_Because I am spending time with Hanna and they have been back on the East Coast longer then me.'_

'_Does your dad know?'_

'_I don't think so.' I shrugged my shoulder as Jr. started to cry. _

'_It's time for his nap.' Lisa said coming close to take him from me._

'_I got it.' I said moving away from her._

'_His room is right there.' I walked into his nursery and shut the door. I sat down and in rocking chair and started to hum Hallelujah to him. That song calms Hayden and Jayden down maybe it will work for him._

_**I heard there was a secret cord**_

_**that David played and it please the Lord**_

_**but you don't really care for music do ya**_

_**it goes like this the forth the five**_

_**the minor fall and the major lifts**_

_**the befouled king composing Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelu…jah**_

_I was staring at him and him back at me. he stopped crying. He just stared up at me and I smiled and switched songs because I only knew that part._

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**_

_**for a break that will make it okay**_

_**there's always some reason to feel not good enough**_

_**and it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction. or a beautiful release**_

_**memories seek through my veins**_

_**and may be empty oh weightless**_

_**and maybe I'll find some peace tonight**_

_**in the arms of the angel**_

_**fly away from here**_

_**from this dark cold hotel room**_

_**and the endlessness that you feel**_

_**you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**_

_**your in the arms of the angel**_

_**may you find some comfort here**_

_ This time his eyes were close and I continue to rub small circles in his back and continue to hum the last song. I stood slowly, kissed his forehead and laid him down on his stomach covering him up to his mid back. 'I love you Chris.' I whispered before walking out the room. Hanna and Lisa where sitting on the couch facing his room both with tears falling down their faces._

'_Are you guys okay?' I asked raising an eye brow._

'_That was beautiful.' Lisa said and I looked confused until I seen the baby monitor in her hand._

'_You heard that?'_

'_Yes, That's to quickest someone has ever got him to stop crying.'_

'_What can I say I know these kind of things.'_

'_You have a beautiful voice baby.' Hanna said and I smile bashfully and looking away._

'_Thanks.' Just as I sat down the front door opens and I hear my dad say honey I'm home._

'_In Here Chris.' Lisa said and he stopped in his tracks when he seen me._

'_hey daddy.' I said getting up giving him a hug._

'_What are you doing here? and Where is your brother and sister?'_

'_They are in Rosewood with my grandma and I'm here spending time with my Aunt Hanna.'_

'_Nice to see you again.'_

'_Like wise.' Hanna said._

'_Where Jr.?'_

"_Emma just put him down for his nap.' she smiled looking at me. 'You know it usually takes us thirty minutes to get him to stop fussing and go to sleep.' he nodded and she smiled. 'Took her less than five minutes. He quieted down when she started to sing to him.'_

'_I tried that didn't work.' he said and Lisa laughed._

'_I know I guess he doesn't like nursery rhymes.'_

'_what did you sing?'_

'_Hallelujah and Arms of an Angel.' he nodded his head before sitting down in the chair losing his tie._

'_We are moving to Cali in August.' he told me and I smiled brightly._

'_can't wait.' For the rest of the time we talked and before I left I went back into Jr. room and kissed the back of his head before kissing dad bye. 'See you soon.' I told them both before leaving. we walked downstairs and our driver was still sitting there. 'Thanks for bring me here.'_

'_Anything for you.' she open the door and we went off to continue enjoying New York._

_End of FlashBack_

"How was New York?" Spencer asked and we told her and Aria about everything we did and seen. They all awed when Hanna told them about me singing to my little brother and then made me sing it again because they wanted to hear it.

"You girls want to stay for awhile; Caleb went to Arizona with the kids to see his mom."

"Yeah." They both agreed and we pulled in front of Hanna's house. I stepped out the car and walked to the back with Hanna to grab my bags.

"Emma!" I heard my name being yelled. The voice sounded familiar and I looked around trying to see who was calling me. "Emma!" I took a step back from where I was standing and turn my head to see the voice that was calling me. I dropped my bag and just stared as she walked towards me.

"Emma?" Aria said and I turned my head to look at her before turning back to see Cassie right in front of me. she didn't say anything she just put her hand on my cheeks and kissed me. I was shocked for a second but immediately kissed back. I missed her and her lips and I was happy, no excited to feel them again. she pulled away much to my distain and whispered.

"I love you and I don't care what you did. I need you and I want you and I can't live without you. we can work on this but I need you to only be with me." I nodded my head before she reconnected our lips. she rested her forehead against mines. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Cass, more than you will ever know." I wrapped my arms around her neck burying my face in the crook of hers and she wrapped her around my waist. I hear throats being cleared behind us and I pull away and turned around but not before lacing my fingers with hers.

"Who is this?" Hanna asked raising a eye brow.

"Hanna, Spencer, Aria, this is Cassie. Cassie meet my Aunts, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna."

"So you're Cassie." Spencer said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm her." Cassie said nervously.

"well its nice to finally meet you. Don't let these two scare you. we are just very protective of our Em." Aria said.

"Let's go inside and talk." Hanna said and Spencer nodded before grabbing a suitcase a piece. Aria grabbed one and we followed suit. I shut Spencer's trunk and take a deep breath. before we walked in I stopped and tugged her arm.

"How did you know I was here? At this house and back in town."

"I called and text Elise like crazy before she finally told me." I smiled. "I love you and I'm not saying we are in a relationship now because we need to work on it but—"

"I get what you saying and I am 100%." she smiled brightly at me before following me inside.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. until next Time….**


	10. Chapter 10

We walked upstairs to my room and I shut the door behind me. "You look tired." I stated taking in the bags under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"On the plane here."

"Lay down."

"Are you sure your aunt won't mind?"

"No, lay down." she laid down and I took her shoes off putting them against the wall.

"Come here." she said opening her arms. I went and climbed on the bed laying my head on her chest. she absentmindedly drugged her finger through my hair as I ghosted my fingers on her arm. Not much longer of these actions we both fell asleep.

I woke up with Cassie arms wrapped around me. I have to admit it feels good to wake up in her arms. I have always felt like her arms were where I belonged. Even when I was doing my dirt with Jace, I felt like that wasn't where I was meant to be. I was scared to be me so I used him. But waking up in her arms I know now that I never had anything to be scared of.

I slowly moved out of her arms placing a soft kiss on her forehead before walking downstairs. I don't know how long I was asleep but it couldn't have been that long since Aria and Spencer are still her talking to Hanna.

"Well, look who is here." Hanna said sarcastically and Spencer turned around to looked at me dissenting the stairs. "You better hope you two were not doing anything upstairs!"

"Ew no." I rasped out while scrunching my face up. "She was tired and we fell asleep."

"Mhm that better be all you two did."

"Hanna." Spencer scolded and I sat down next to her, laying down putting my head in her lap. "You look tired still." Spencer said rubbing my hair back. I nodded and looked up at her.

"So Emma," Aria started. "That's Cassie."

"Yeah that's her." I said looking at her with a smile on my face.

"She as beautiful as you said."

"Thought I was lying."

"Her and Em sure know how to pick them." Hanna said only to receive a smack across the arm from Aria. "What? I'm right you know." They shook their head as I sat her.

"I need to call Elise." I stated standing up and walking out the living room to the back porch.

_**To Elise: Call me right now you have so much explaining to do**_

within a few seconds my phone started to ring

_Explain _ I said as soon as I answered the phone.

_no hello or anything_

_Elise_

_she there isn't she_

_yes_

_she called me and texted me and I told her no every time but then she told me how in love with you she is and how she needs you. I thought about how broken you were and caved. _

_thank you_

_what!_

_thank you_

_you're welcome I guess_

_I love you, you know that?_

_I love you too_

_you're my sister Elise _

_you're mines too_

_I have to go I left Cassie in my room asleep and I'm pretty sure Hanna is about to go up there. _ I was watching Hanna move towards the stairs as it looked like Spencer and Aria were trying to stop her.

_Oh lord go girl._

I laughed hanging up the phone before walking in. "Hanna don't do it." I heard Aria say.

"Yeah Hanna don't do it." I said coming in with my hands over my chest.

"I just want to –"

"I will properly introduce you when she wakes up." I said walking up the stairs smiling down at them. I walked into my room just as Cassie begun to stir.

"Em—" She rasped out realizing I wasn't there.

"I'm right here Cass." she opened her eyes as I crawled back on the bed. she smiled leaning forwards pecking my lips. "I'm never going to get tired of that."

"neither will I." I sat up and she followed suit.

"So my aunts want to properly meet you which means grill you."

"I'm ready but I need to use the bathroom first."

"why don't you take a shower and come down when you're done."

"are you trying to say I smell or something?" I laughed shaking my head.

"no I figured you haven't took a shower since you landed." I said getting off the bed and grabbing her a towel. "All my stuff is in the bathroom feel free to use it. oh and there is a extra toothbrush under the sink." I handed her the stuff kissing her lips.

"What about clothes?"

"There's my suit case, find something." she rolled her eyes and I walked downstairs. "She taking a shower she will be down soon." I said walking into the kitchen ignoring Hanna's eyes. I knew Cassie was going to be hungry so I started making whatever I could find I knew she liked.

it was noon which mean it was time for lunch. "Hey, do you guys like shrimp scampi?"

"Yeah." they all nodded.

"I'm making some. is that okay Hanna?"

"Sure." she said and I smiled going back to making the food. when everything was finish I hear Hanna say, _Here is the mystery girl. _

"Hanna please." I said begging with my eyes. "Food ready." I said and grabbed Cassie hand. "I made your favorite."

"Scampi?"

"You know it." Cassie kissed my cheek before grabbing her bowl sitting at the table. for the first five minutes everyone ate in silence before Hanna spoke up.

"So Cassie right?" Cassie nodded her head while she chewed the food in her mouth. "Is that short for something?"

"No it's just Cassie. I'm named after my dad. His name is Casey."

"that's cute." Aria and Spencer gushed.

"What do you do for fun?" I see Hanna is going to be the only one asking questions.

"Well I dance." I look at Cassie not knowing that she dances. "I been dancing since I was a kid. I love photography."

"Me too." Aria said smiling.

"She's the aunt that owns the photography business you was telling me about." I nodded my head. "She showed me some of your work and can I say that your work is amazing."

"Thank you. You should show me some of your work sometimes."

"I would love too."

"How old are you?" Spencer asked.

"seventeen."

"Spencer?" I questioned.

"NO she looks a lot older." she justified. I shake my head.

"Look Cassie, you seem like a nice girl but Emma here is our baby. We just need to make sure you are right for her. That being said, Emma dismiss yourself so we can talk to her alone." my eyes widen at Hanna. Spencer and Aria both nodded their heads and pointed for me to leave.

"It's okay Em, go." Cassie said and I took my bowl heading upstairs to call my moms.

_Hey Emma, how was New York? _mama asked.

_great. I went and seen daddy and the baby_

_how are they_

_good actually. Cassie is here_

_I know_

_how do you know_

_she left a letter telling us how much she loved you and how she was going to get you _ I smiled before laughing softly. _she really does love you Emma. Honestly I knew it for awhile but I didn't know if you felt the same_

_I have always loved her_

_where is she now_

_Downstairs with Hanna and the others._

_Hanna's a pitbull when it comes to us_

_I know she kicked me out the kitchen _I heard her laugh

_so you're mom and I went to the doctor to do the insemination_

_did it take?_

_I don't know. it usually doesn't take the first time but we go back in a few weeks_

_I hope it takes_

_me too. You're sure you don't mind her getting pregnant._

_Mama, I'm find with it. I actually can't wait to have little babies in the house._

_Well I'm glad but I have to go baby girl. Go see your brother and sister please._

_yes ma'am_

_I love you baby_

_I love you too mama. Kiss mommy for me._

"Mommy?" I turned around to see Cassie standing there smiling.

"so I still call my mom mommy."

"Time to grow up." I took a pillow off the bed throwing it at her. we both laugh as she some and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"what did they say to you?"

"none of your business."

"Tell me!"

"No with your nosey big headed ass."

"Now I got a big head?"

"you always have." she laughed as I got up laughing walking out the door. "Emma come on I as joking. Stop acting like a baby." she laughed after we and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Say I'm sorry for saying you have a big head. that you are the best and I can never compare to You."

"No never."

"Fine."

"Fine, I'm sorry for saying you have a big head. that you are the best and I can never compare to You."

"Good girl." I said like I was talking to a dog patting her head before laughing and walking away.

"That is wrong on so many levels!" she yelled after me and I sat at the table with my aunts.

"Mama I said I need to go see the twins. So I can drive?"

"No, you are not driving any of our cars."

"But why Hannie?" I whine.

"I thought she was seventeen and not seven." Hanna said and they all laughed. I glared at them all before looking back at Hanna. "I'll drive you because I want to see them too."

"You do know I have a car." Cassie said and I turned and looked at her completely forgetting that she did have a car. "You can drive my car." she said lifting the keys and I smiled taking them from her.

"See you there Hanna." I kissed all of their cheeks before going to grab my bag leaving with Cassie. I drove to my nanny's house parking on the curb. I open the door walking towards the driveway when I realize Cassie has yet to move. "Get out." I said laughing. she shook her head and I smiled walking towards the car leaning my head through the window. "Get out."

"what if they don't like me?"

"They will. I promise come on sexy." I pinched her cheek moving back opening the car door. she scrunched her nose up as she stepped out of the car. I laced my finger with hers and looked over at her to see her smiling widely at me.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"yes, you're mine and I want them to know." I smiled and walked up to the door knocking. I the door swung open and Hayden yelled.

"Emma! Cassie!" she wrapped her arms around both of us as best as possible before Jayden came running towards us and Cassie immediately let go of my hand catching the jumping boy.

"Hey little man." Cassie said ruffling his hair while putting back on the porch.

"what are you doing here?" he asked looking up at her with a smile.

"Here to see your sister." she said bumping her shoulder with mines. I looked up and seen my nanny standing there.

"Hey nanny."

"hey baby what are you doing here?"

"I'm with aunt Hanna until the summer is over. Mama told me to stop by and see the twins."

"How long have you been in Rosewood?"

"I just got in this morning. I was in New York with Hanna." she nodded her head as we walked inside. "Hanna is on her way." I said and she nodded her head again. "Oh I think Aria and Spencer are coming too."

"Aunt Hanna, Aria and Spencer are coming?" Jayden asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah she was behind us." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Where is Ethan, nanny?"

"Upstairs in his room. He in a bad mood." she said and I shook my head running upstairs pulling Cassie with me. I stopped in front on Elise room and started beating on the door.

"I swear if you annoying little kids don't – Oh Hey!" she said swinging the door open.

"Hey too you too. So I heard you told her where to find me."

"she was being a pest."

"well I'm sorry that I was trying to find the love of my life to fix our situation." Cassie said rolling her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her waist softly kissing her neck.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear before laying my head on her shoulder.

"Since you guys want to be all lovey dubby, lets go to a party tonight."

"whose party?" I asked detaching myself from Cassie.

"Nick Khan."

"yes we have to go. I haven't been to one of his parties in forever."

"Four years." Elise reminded me.

"Three." I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"What's so special about a Nick Khan party?" Cassie asked.

"Oh that's right you from the West Coast." Elise said all cocky. I slapped her arm before turning to answer her question.

"Nick's parties are almost as legendary as his uncle's parties. Every year one is thrown and the first one her ever had was eighth grade year right before I moved away. I went and that as the funnest party I ever went too."

"You do know funnest isn't—" I swing my arm back hitting Elise.

"Point is, its in the middle of the woods in a cabin and there is a lake close by. A bunch of teens in the woods acting crazy what's not fun about that?"

"I'm down to see what an East Coast party is like."

"I hope you dress in something different than what you wore in Cali."

"oh I packed something that neither of you are expecting." I raised my eyebrow and watched as Cassie turned on her heels with a smirk on her face.

_**A/N: Coming up…. The ECP (East Coast Party). **_

_**Happy Birthday Sassylsm! I hope you had a great day. **_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope to make it longer next time. **_


End file.
